


Оттенки тьмы

by CatiZza



Series: Lanius Tenebrarum [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: "...- Ты обвиняешь их в бездействии, они обвиняют тебя в измене. Так кто же из вас прав, брат-сержант?- Я принес командующему Рикксу клятву. При свидетелях. И сдержал ее. При тех же свидетелях. Если исполнение клятвы, данной командованию, приравнивается нынче к измене ордену – то что-то не так либо с клятвой, либо, - Шрайк криво усмехнулся, - с орденом."*****Вольное продолжение цикла "Lanius Tenebrarum", пре-канон, история одной мести - и расплаты за нее.Наличествуют оригинальные персонажи из цикла (включая побочные зарисовки "Иной путь" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928793) и "Трофей" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716188)) и канонические десантники из Гвардии Ворона.
Series: Lanius Tenebrarum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648483
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Коридор, ведущий в Обсидиановый зал, освещался газовыми факелами. Языки пламени трепетали от сквозняка, то и дело пытаясь выпрямиться – так трепещут желторотые неофиты, впервые выстроившись перед суровым капитаном.

За шестьдесят лет службы капеллан Кибрис Гаан навидался их таких, этих бледных, худосочных мальчишек, с широко распахнутыми глазами, на дне которых плещутся страх и настороженность – а подбородок при этом упрямо вздернут, и руки сжаты в кулаки, чтобы не видно было, как дрожат пальцы.

В другое время Кибрис улыбнулся бы этим мыслям.

Но не сейчас.

В Обсидиановый зал, главный зал собраний Вороньего Шпиля, вело несколько длинных, утомительно длинных коридоров. Самым протяженным из них был основной, но и вспомогательные ему ничуть не уступали. Считалось, что такой длинный путь помогает привести мысли в порядок, еще раз проговорить про себя все вопросы и решить, стоит ли их задавать, перебрать в уме аргументы и взвесить их, определить логичность и убедительность. Считалось, что такую идею предложили еще при Кораксе, чтобы примарха не беспокоили по пустякам.

Впрочем, за те девяносто четыре шага, которые пришлось сделать Кибрису, чтобы добраться до небольшой, но тяжелой двери, вопросов у него ничуть не убивалось. Наоборот, с каждым шагом их становилось все больше, и, когда Кибрис оказался у черных створок, покрытых затейливой чеканкой, он едва ли не физически ощущал, как слова плещутся у него между ушей, грозя вот-вот вылиться наружу.

Он раз за разом прокручивал сообщение, полученное от старшего капеллана ювенильного подразделения реклюзиама, раз за разом вспоминал их последние разговоры, но так и не мог понять – почему?..

_Как?.._

В глубине души Кибрис понимал, что есть сотня вариантов, «как» и тысяча причин, «почему», но ни в одну из них он не верил до конца.

Не мог.

Ни одна из этих причин не смогла бы толкнуть десантника, которого он так хорошо знал – или полагал, что знал, - на подобный поступок…

Кибрис толкнул одну из створок, и та, несмотря на немаленький вес, поддалась совершенно бесшумно. Кибрис шагнул в проем, и, поднявшись по короткой лестнице, вышел в северные двери Обсидианового зала.

Здесь было сумрачно – единственный источником света был проем в потолке, закрытый бронированным стеклом. Столб рассеянного, тусклого света выхватывал пустующий центр зала, превращал полированный черный мрамор в поверхность старого пруда на рассвете.

Вдоль округлых стен молчаливыми часовыми застыли огромные обсидиановые статуи, изображавшие десантников в полном доспехе со стальными крыльями за спиной. В линзах шлемов алели крохотные лампадки с газовым пламенем, и казалось, что статуи живыми глазами следят за тем, что происходит внизу. В нишах между статуй ютились в два ряда каменные лавки, одни повыше других. Какие-то из них были полностью заняты десантниками, другие пока что оставались пустыми. А у дальней стены возвышался трон из такого же черного обсидиана, укрытый алым покровом. За троном, закрывая почти всю стену, висело древнее знамя с геральдическим вороном.

Трон пока что тоже пустовал, и Кибрис облегченно выдохнул. Значит, процесс еще не начался.

Он бесшумно скользнул вдоль стены, обогнул одну из статуй и тихо поднялся на верхний ярус.

Вико Аэван, сидящий там в одиночестве, как будто не заметил появления воспитанника. Он хмуро смотрел на противоположные лавки, где собирались десантники из Шестой роты. Чуткий слух Кибриса уловил негромкие разговоры, похожие на недовольный гул потревоженного улья. Обернувшись, молодой капеллан заметил среди них такого же хмурого сержанта Эрвона Риккса. Тот словно почувствовал, что Кибрис смотрит прямо на него, и поднял глаза, но на приветственный кивок никак не отреагировал и снова отвел взгляд.

Кибрис покачал головой и обернулся к наставнику. На обычно открытом и добродушном лице Аэвана застыла мрачная гримаса, между бровей залегла глубокая морщина.

\- Вы разговаривали с ним? – спросил Кибрис, и Аэван обернулся.

\- С Эрво? Да, мы перекинулись парой слов до начала общего сбора. Я постарался поддержать его, но не уверен, что мне это удалось, - Аэван ненадолго прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Злится, понял Кибрис. Злится на собственное бессилие.

\- А…?

\- А к Сейикеро меня не пустили, - продолжил Аэван, и устало потер руками лицо. – С ним беседовал Чарис. Выступить защитником мне не позволили. Капеллан на Суде Теней должен быть беспристрастен, а я, увы, с точки зрения высшего руководства реклюзиама на роль «беспристрастного капеллана» не гожусь.

\- Полагаю, я тоже? – невесело усмехнулся Кибрис.

\- Именно так.

\- И кто тогда…?

\- Понятия не имею, - хмуро сознался Аэван. – Сейикеро отказался выбрать себе защитника. Сказал, что виноватым себя не считает, что сделал именно то, что должен был, а если командование ордена признает его вину, то ему никакая защита не поможет.

\- В чем-то он прав, - Кибрис хмыкнул. – Вам, как заинтересованному лицу, наверняка не позволили поговорить с магистром до суда, но, может быть, вам известно, какое у него настроение?

\- Нет, но я знаю, какие настроения ходят среди остального командования, - ответил Аэван. – Все с нетерпением ждут, как Корвин проявит себя в роли магистра. У него не будет второго шанса произвести на остальных первое впечатление. Если он ошибется сейчас – то все последующие годы трон под ним будет стоять на трех ногах. И он сам это понимает. Так что шансы у Сейикеро скверные. Очень скверные, Гаарайдо.

Кибрис раздраженно выдохнул, но больше вопросов задавать не стал, хотя их у него оставалось еще достаточно. Аэван умолк, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как рассаживается на ярусах Шестая рота. Кибрис тоже перевел взгляд – на лавках устраивалось только командное отделение, возглавляемое сержантом Рикксом, временно исполняющим обязанности капитана, и несколько братьев. Остальные безмолвными тенями располагались наверху, на балконах, над головами обсидиановых статуй, почти невидимые простому глазу. У каждого из сержантов поперек наплечника светлела серая полоса, перечеркивающая белую геральдическую птицу – знак траура по погибшему командиру.

Рядом с Рикксом, не скрывая своего раздражения, сидел молодой брат-сержант Арк Альяс, командир второго отделения. Он нетерпеливо оглядывался по сторонам, и то и дело порывался спросить Риккса о чем-то, но осекался, как будто и сам понимал, что любые вопросы будут неуместны.

Постепенно ярусы заполнялись новыми десантниками, в воздухе повисал гул и шелест, разговоры и шепотки, переплетающиеся с хлопаньем крыльев где-то под сводами. В одной из ниш, почти напротив лавок реклюзиама, Кибрис заметил широкоплечего беловолосого десантника. Капитан Чернокрылых Викар Кайд собственной персоной почтил сегодняшний Суд Теней. А вот лавки Второй роты почти целиком пустовали – там десантников было всего трое. У самого молодого из них, брата-сержанта Аайза Солари, худощавого и слишком высокого, правая рука покоилась на перевязи. Вторая совсем недавно вернулась из Альканары, где несколько месяцев противостояла боевым отрядам последователей Кхорна. Аайз, насколько слышал Гаарайдо, пришел сюда едва ли не напрямую из апотекариона. Обычно улыбчивый и шумный, сейчас брат-сержант был тих и непривычно серьезен. И косился то на одну дверь, то на другую, словно выискивая повод улизнуть с тягостной церемонии.

Рядом с полупустыми лавками Второй тянулись ярусы, отведенные Третьей. Те были почти целиком заполнены, и Кибрис заметил среди собравшихся и самого капитана Алерина. Тот был спокоен, даже благодушен, и даже, как показалось Гаарайдо, улыбался уголком рта чему-то своему.

Сейикеро может гордиться оказанной ему честью, хмыкнул Гаарайдо про себя. Взглянуть на его отлучение от ордена собралось немало прославленных героев Гвардии Ворона – по крайней мере, тех, кто присутствовал сейчас в Шпиле.

В этот момент к лавкам, где сидели Кибрис и его наставник, подошли еще двое капелланов и трое совсем юных аколитов реклюзиама. Мальчишки заметно нервничали, оглядывались по сторонам, напоминая настороженных воронят, первый раз слетевших на твердую землю.

Капеллан Чарис первым уселся на лавку на ярус ниже, и Аэван, наклонившись, негромко спросил его:

\- Как прошла беседа?

\- Полагаю, ты и сам прекрасно представляешь, как она могла пройти, Вико, - покачал головой Чарис, не оборачиваясь. – Этого юнца никогда не удавалось склонить к раскаянию.

\- Он так и не выбрал себе защитника?

\- Нет, - ответил Чарис, - и, насколько я знаю, никто из братьев не вызывался сам.

\- Я не понимаю, почему он упрямится, - хмуро проговорил Аэван. – Сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы демонстрировать характер.

\- Ему уже нечего терять, kheintarae, - негромко сказал Кибрис, и, когда Аэван обернулся, невесело улыбнулся. – А когда нечего терять – нечего и бояться.

По залу прокатился низкий, раскатистый гул гонга. Разговоры почти сразу же стихли, те из братьев, кто еще не успел занять положенное место, поспешили это сделать. Все, кто сидел, поднялись на ноги, замирая безмолвными изваяниями. А затем огромные арочные двери в дальней стене распахнулись, и в зал вошел Корвин Северакс, двадцать восьмой магистр ордена Гвардии Ворона, в сопровождении свиты. По бокам от него шагали двое почетных гвардейцев, позади в двух шагах держались эпистолярий Иткос Джевель и старший капеллан Дарет Артео. При виде Иткоса по Обсидиановому залу зашелестели шепотки. Сопровождать магистра на Суде Теней полагалось старшему библиарию, но именно брат Джевель чаще всего выступал доверенным советником Северакса. Они вместе служили в Третьей роте и не первый десяток лет были дружны.

Покосившись на Аэвана, Кибрис заметил, как брови его наставника сошлись к переносице. Магистру, как никому другому, полагалась беспристрастность. Особенно – когда речь шла о судьбе другого брата.

Пока еще – брата.

На Севераксе не было доспеха, лишь простая одежда и свободная черная мантия. Такова была древняя традиция – обвиняемому и обвиняющему доспеха не полагалось. Они должны были стоять друг напротив друга, как равные, и единственной их броней могла служить только справедливость. Это правило было введено еще при Кораксе – и продолжало действовать спустя долгие тысячелетия.

Капюшон мантии Корвина был откинут на плечи, обнажая молодое, миловидное лицо, до боли напоминавшее лицо их генетического отца – капризы геносемени превратили Северакса едва ли не в полную копию примарха. Такая красота имела свою цену – когда Северакс поднялся к трону и, повернувшись к залу лицом, попросил братьев садиться, его голос прозвучал тихо и хрипло. Такой голос больше подходил древнему призраку, чем сравнительно молодому космическому десантнику.

Северакс не стал тратить время на долгие речи – то ли снова бросая вызов традициям, то ли просто не желая перетруждать и без того порченые голосовые связки. Он коротко поприветствовал собравшихся братьев, поблагодарил их за то, что они оставили поля сражений ради того, чтобы присутствовать сегодня в Шпиле, и попросил позвать обвиняемого.

Боковые двери зала с тихим скрежетом раскрылись. Кибрис машинально опустил руку и стиснул одну из монеток, висящих у него на поясе.

Кайваан Шрайк вошел в Обсидиановый зал в сопровождении двоих Чернокрылых. В обязанности Первой роты входила защита Освобождения и ордена от любых угроз – и внутренних в том числе, - и на обоих десантниках был полный доспех, а руки покоились на рукоятях гладиев. Пока что этот жест не нес угрозы и служил скорее напоминанием.

Шрайк шел вперед, не оборачиваясь на своих провожатых. Пока их керамитовые сапоги глухо стучали по мраморному полу, его собственные босые ступни касались мрамора мягко и бесшумно. Всю одежду обвиняемого составляли только легкие штаны из простой черной ткани, и на обнаженной груди виднелся свежий шрам от недавней раны.

Но кандалов на нем не было. Кибрису это показалось добрым знаком.

Наконец они достигли центра зала. Шрайка подтолкнули вперед, в пятно света, словно выгоняя из благословленных, благородных теней. Чернокрылые неподвижно замерли у него за спиной.

Помедлив, Шрайк опустился на одно колено и низко склонил голову, безмолвно приветствуя сидящего на троне магистра.

\- Поднимись, Кайваан, - велел Северакс. – Поднимись и взгляни в глаза братьям. Ты будешь держать ответ не передо мной одним – но перед нами всеми.

Эти слова были такой же данью традициям, принятым еще во времена примарха. Корвус Коракс никогда не судил провинившихся братьев без свидетелей. Справедливость, говорил он, вершится на глазах у всех. Чтобы не мог скрыться не только провинившийся – но и сам судия.

Поддерживая традицию, Шрайк поднялся и обвел взглядом зал, задержавшись на лавках реклюзиама. Чуть дольше, чем остальным, он смотрел в глаза собратьям по роте. Риккс спокойно выдержал его взгляд, а Арк едва уловимо нахмурился и первым отвернулся.

Наконец, Шрайк снова перевел взгляд на магистра, и некоторое время они с Корвином молча смотрели друг на друга.

\- Тебя обвиняют в измене ордену, брат-сержант Шрайк, - проговорил Северакс. – Это серьезное обвинение.

\- Куда уж серьезнее, - кивнул тот.

\- Тебе есть, что сказать в свое оправдание?

\- Все, что я хотел сказать, я уже сказал, милорд. Сначала собратьям по роте, - Шрайк коротко оглянулся на Альяса, - затем капелланам и библиариям, проверявшим меня по возвращению в орден. И повторю для всех остальных, кому этого еще не говорил – я не считаю себя виновным. Я принес командующему Рикксу клятву. При свидетелях. И сдержал ее. При тех же свидетелях. Если исполнение клятвы, данной командованию, приравнивается нынче к измене ордену – то что-то не так либо с клятвой, либо, - Шрайк криво усмехнулся, - с орденом.

По залу прокатились шепотки. Кибрис заметил, как Арк дернулся было встать, но Риккс удержал его.

\- Этого я и боялся, - негромко проговорил Аэван.

Кибрис молча кивнул. За годы знакомства он насмотрелся на браваду Шрайка достаточно.

Но сейчас тот ничуть не бравировал.

\- Решительные слова, - магистра, похоже, заявление Кайваана ничуть не смутило. Напротив, в бездонных черных глазах, прикрытых длинными ресницами, обозначился искренний и даже слегка насмешливый интерес. – Ты готов ответить за них?

\- Более чем, - ответил Шрайк.

\- Что ж, - Северакс поудобнее устроился на троне, подпирая пальцами подбородок, - в таком случае, я внимательно тебя слушаю. Когда и где ты принес свою клятву?

Шрайк раздумчиво потер пальцами шрам над правой бровью, и, сцепив руки за спиной, снова поднял глаза на магистра.

\- На Шерралаксе, - ответил он. – На Шерралаксе-28-17. Десять стандартных месяцев назад.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Нет. Это совершенно исключено, Кайваан, - покачал головой сержант Риккс, не отводя взгляд от трехмерной карты района, висящей над гололитическим столом. Та медленно вращалась, похожая на осколок древнего мрамора – неровная плита, покрытая зелеными пятнами, расползающимися, словно мох.

\- Вы даже не дослушали, сэр.

\- И не имею ни малейшего желания это делать, - Риккс наконец повернулся и смерил долгим взглядом стоявшего перед ним молодого сержанта. – Ты никуда не пойдешь, и это мое последнее слово. Не в текущих условиях и не в таком состоянии.

\- Брат-сержант…

\- В настоящий момент я исполняю обязанности командующего ротой. Мои приказы имеют такую же силу, как приказы капитана.

\- Если капитан Тунэ вернется…

\- Если капитан Тунэ вернется, я с удовольствием передам ему полномочия обратно, - отрезал Риккс. – А теперь идти и отдыхай. У нас пять часов до отлета к Гаргейзе, и мне нужно, чтобы рота восстановила боеспособность к тому времени. И загляни к апотекариям. Это приказ, Кайво, - с нажимом добавил Риккс, заметив, как тот собрался возразить.

Кайваан нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Он покачал головой, и, коротко поклонившись, вышел из шатра командной ставки.

И словно нырнул в темную, ледяную воду.

Дождь лил стеной уже не первый час. Барабанил по ткани шатров, молотил по броне транспортников, назойливо стучал по доспехам, словно пытался привлечь внимание. Он хлестал так сильно, что даже сквозь мощную оптику шлемов соседние шатры походили то ли на темные, бесформенные горы, то ли на каких-то полумифических чудовищ.

Кайваану, не торопившемуся натягивать шлем, они и вовсе показались мутными пятнами.

Он почти наугад побрел к палатке, занимаемой третьим отделением. Ледяная вода умывала лицо, смывала запекшуюся кровь со слипшихся волос, и от этого холода и сырой свежести в голове слегка прояснилось.

Пять часов до эвакуации.

Дайбех лежал в десяти минутах лета от лагеря. Час – если пешком. Полтора – в темноте и в такой ливень.

Даже если как следует поднапрячься, то на поиски у Кайваана оставалось не больше двух часов.

Немного. Но лучше, чем ничего.

Добравшись до палатки, Кайваан отдернул полог и шагнул внутрь. Здесь было тепло, сухо, пахло горелым торфом и оружейной смазкой. Убрав мокрые волосы с лица, Кайваан окинул взглядом шестерых товарищей. Те молча смотрели на него, ожидая новостей.

Еще несколько часов назад в отделении сержанта Шрайка было девятеро братьев. Сегодняшний бой стоил ему троих – двое остались там, на промокшей земле под стенами Дайбеха, а братом Невеком с самого возвращения в лагерь занимались апотекарии.

\- Что сказал командующий? – уточнил один из братьев, Ара Данорекс, самый молодой из отделения.

\- То же, что сказал бы любой другой на его месте, - Шрайк подошел поближе и устроился на одном из ящиков с припасами. Тот жалобно скрипнул под его весом, но выдержал.

\- Значит, мы никуда не идем? – поднял брови Данорекс.

\- Этого я не говорил, - Шрайк качнул головой, – но без официального разрешения у нас могут быть неприятности. Поэтому я пойду один. Вы останетесь здесь.

\- Это исключено, брат-сержант, - покачал головой второй из братьев, по имени Венн Леккс. – Шестая и без того сегодня потеряла достаточно бойцов. И нас всех, - указал он глазами на остальное отделение, - волнует судьба капитана.

Глядя на него, Кайваан подумал, как сам сейчас выглядит со стороны. Наверняка он ничуть не лучше Леккса – с такими же упрямо поджатыми губами, с глазами, в которых плескалась злость и усталость, и под которыми залегли синеватые тени.

Они все устали. Они все злились.

И все были готовы отомстить прямо сейчас.

\- В любом случае, исчезновение целого отделения может привлечь ненужное внимание, - ответил Кайваан. – Причем не только врага, но и собственного командования. Я возьму с собой двоих, не больше. Решайте жребием.

Леккс разочарованно выдохнул, но спорить не стал.

Но то ли судьба в тот вечер услышала его беззвучную молитву, то ли почувствовала кипящую в нем злость – Венн оказался одним из тех двоих братьев, кому выпало отправиться вместе с командиром. Вторым стал Деннар Вир, немногословный и замкнутый. Его спокойствие уравновешивало кипучую ярость Леккса, и Шрайк остался вполне доволен результатом жеребьевки.

Раздав последние указания, Шрайк проверил напоследок оружие и системы доспехов, и вместе с обоими товарищами покинул палатку.

Дождь слегка угомонился – мутные темные тени постепенно начали превращаться обратно в палатки и машины. Шрайк не стал скрытничать и избегать встречи с братьями, справедливо рассудив, что мало кто заподозрит в попытке побега того, кто перемещается по лагерю в открытую. План сработал – до стоянки бронетранспортеров Шрайк, Вир и Леккс добрались без задержек, лишь один раз перебросившись парой слов с караульными у шатра технодесантников.

А оказавшись в тени одной из машин, они один за другим юркнули прочь, в темноту и дождь, легко преодолели защитный периметр, и, выбравшись из лагеря, отправились на северо-восток, туда, где вдалеке пылало зарево над Дайбехом.

Кайваан успел сделать добрых семьдесят шагов, как динамик вокса в его шлеме неожиданно ожил.

\- _Ни шагу дальше, Шрайк_ , - приказал отвратительно знакомый голос. _– Шевельнешься – и я подниму тревогу._

\- Арк, - раздраженно выдохнул Кайваан, но остановился. А затем из темноты впереди бесшумно появился черный силуэт. Ауспик-системы шлема подсветили его было, но затем распознали, как дружественный.

Альяс оказался не один – с ним тоже было двое братьев из его отделения. На ретинальном дисплее Шрайка высветились их имена, но он не обратил на них внимания.

\- _Далеко собрался_? – даже сквозь вокс в голосе сержанта второго отделения слышалась неприкрытая издевка.

\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Шрайк. – Твое дело – пойти и доложить командующему Рикксу, разве нет?

\- _Мог бы хотя бы соврать, что вышел проверить периметр,_ \- хмыкнул Альяс, - _я бы, может быть, даже сделал вид, что поверил тебе._

\- Я уже слишком большой, чтобы верить в монстров под койкой, в Коракса в темном коридоре и в твое дружелюбие, Арк, - фыркнул Шрайк. – Ты сам-то что здесь делаешь?

\- _То же, что и ты, полагаю. Нарушаю прямой приказ командующего Риккса. И ты тоже можешь пойти и доложить ему об этом._

\- Никому из нас от этого не станет лучше, - ответил Шрайк, помолчав. – Раз уж мы оба здесь – предлагаю отправиться на поиски вместе. Нас шестеро, этого будет достаточно. Троих бойцов из каждого отделения сразу не хватятся. А если и хватятся – решат, что мы с тобой отошли подальше, чтобы всласть пощипать друг другу перья. Это даст нам еще немного времени. На обратном пути бросим жребий, кто кого сдаст Рикксу. Согласен?

Арк усмехнулся, и Кайваану отчаянно захотелось выщипать ему все перья прямо сейчас. А затем стащить с него шлем и запихать прямиком в пасть корвию, которой Альяс так гордился. Все четырнадцать черепов по одному.

\- _Согласен_ , - кивнул тот и протянул руку. Шрайк, помедлив, стиснул его запястье.

Объединившись, отряд отправился дальше. Арк бежал чуть впереди, Шрайк держался сразу за его плечом. Если Альясу так хочется побыть командиром – пусть его. Сейчас его амбиции и желания волновали Кайваана меньше всего.

Капитан Тунэ ценил их обоих одинаково, но Арк был старше Кайваана на десять стандартных лет и прослужил в Шестой гораздо дольше. Талантливого новичка, которому покровительствовал сам капитан, Арк невзлюбил с первых же дней, то и дело пытаясь указать тому его место. Тунэ не оставлял попыток помочь ученикам наладить отношения, но ни одна из этих попыток не принесла успеха. А затем, когда один из сержантов Шестой перешел в Четвертую, и Кайваан возглавил третье отделение, его конфронтация с Альясом и вовсе перешла в активную фазу. Оба старались придерживать язык в присутствии капитана, но наедине не упускали ни одной возможности поддеть соперника.

Противостояние, казалось, было записано в их крови – Арк происходил из обеспеченной семьи, занимавшей высокое положение в одной из киаварских техногильдий. Для него вознесение в ряды Адептус Астартес было великой честью, возможностью добыть славу для себя и своей семьи, вписав родовое имя Альясов на Золотую плиту. Сейикеро, выходца из трущоб Каорны, раздираемой вечной бандитской грызней, не имевшего ни корней, ни понятия о приличиях, Арк презирал и ничуть не трудился это презрение скрывать. Шрайк отвечал ему взаимностью.

Особенно часто объектом его шуток становилась корвия, висевшая у Арка на поясе. Альяс, старающийся не опозорить роту ничем, внимательно изучал традиции и обряды, принятые в ордене, и регулярно вылетал на Киавар, на ритуальную охоту в Нгаривскую дельту, оттачивая навыки скрытности и добывая птичьи черепа один за другим. Конечно, это не могло остаться незамеченным, и Шрайк порой интересовался, не считает ли Альяс, что кандидат на место капитана определяется по количеству убитых птиц? Арк в ответ спрашивал, почему же тогда сам Кайваан так усердно помогает капитану ухаживать за птицами – не потому ли, что обилие птичьего помета напоминает ему родную канализацию?

Когда эти разговоры долетали до ушей капитана Тунэ, оба сержанта непременно получали по подзатыльнику. Не обходилось и без долгих, доверительных бесед и с самим капитаном, и с капелланами. И Арк, и Кайваан прилежно выслушивали их все, покладисто изображали смирение и понимание, но вне боевых операций отчаянно старались поменьше пересекаться.

Впрочем, в глубине души Шрайк понимал, что у них с Арком есть две общих черты. И вторая заключалась в том, что оба ни за что бы не признались вслух в первой. Именно в той, из-за которой они оба сейчас покинули лагерь и уходили все дальше, все сильнее сворачивая на восток.

Вскоре впереди показался обрыв – в полумраке и сквозь дождь казалось, что от алой стены отрезали огромный кусок, оставив лишь зияющий черный провал. В действительности же это был темный утес, за которым раскинулось ночное небо, освещенное заревом полыхающего города.

Бои над Дайбехом уже почти прекратились, лишь где-то вдали еще мелькали огоньки десантно-штурмовых кораблей, да изредка ауспик-системы шлемов улавливали глухой рокот взрывов, похожий на раскаты грома.

Добравшись до края, импровизированный поисковый отряд снова разделился. Бойцы Арка направились вниз по тропе, ведущей к дороге, тянущейся сквозь все ущелье, товарищи Кайваана устремились на север, туда, где темнели остатки грузового монорельса. А сами сержанты, составив третью пару, устремились вперед, к промышленной окраине Дайбеха.

Шли молча, лишь изредка обмениваясь условными щелчками вокса. От языка теней в такой тьме не было почти никакого толка, а отвлекаться на разговоры было слишком небезопасно.

Шрайк не был уверен, что Ракшас и его банда сунутся сюда – им нечего было искать здесь, в разоренных кварталах, где не осталось ни людей, ни припасов. Тем более, что до стоянки Гвардейцев Ворона было не так уж и далеко, а Ракшас, как уже понял Кайваан, предпочитал не рисковать лишний раз. Но если капитан Тунэ все еще жив и все еще пытается добраться до своих, то ублюдки Ракшаса могут продолжить охоту. Кайваан не боялся их. Но и встречаться с ними лишний раз желанием не горел.

Через пятнадцать минут они с Арком достигли первого из разрушенных цехов. И тогда в динамике вокса снова защелкало.

Два быстрых, коротких щелчка и после паузы - еще четыре таких же торопливых, словно догоняющих друг друга.

_«Разделяемся»._

Кайваан помедлил, прежде чем ответить. Поодиночке их еще сложнее выследить. Но поодиночке они куда больше рискуют.

Три коротких щелчка без пауз.

_«Понял тебя»._

Еще несколько щелчков, перемежающихся паузами.

_«Северо-запад, север, северо-восток – на мне. Южный сектор - твой. Контакта избегать. Постоянная связь. Расчетное время – полчаса. Вопросы?»_

_«Понял тебя»._

Арк кивнул и скрылся в темноте. Кайваан успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем вокс снова щелкнул.

Два коротких щелчка, пауза, еще два.

_«Удачи»._

Кайваан хмыкнул, но отвечать не стал. Проскользнув вдоль полуобвалившейся стены, он нырнул в тени и пошел вперед, подключив на максимум системы сканирования.

Год назад здесь был город.

Год назад Шерралакс-28-17 был аграрной планетой, удачно прошедшей терраформирование. Его каменные пустыни сменились лугами и полями, сухой воздух наполнился запахом цветов и меда, в ущельях потекли реки, а вдоль рек начали расти города.

Год назад Шерралакс-28-17 снабжал зерном половину сектора – здесь выращивались редкие и ценные злаки, закупаемые втридорога целым рядом соседних планет.

Год назад население Шерралакса-28-17 насчитывало восемь с половиной миллиардов человек, и больше половины их трудилось именно в аграрном секторе.

Оркам хватило одной ночи, чтобы выжечь треть основного континента, и недели – чтобы разрушить города и заводы Шерралакса до основания.

Их скиталец, похожий на полумертвое, полусгнившее морское чудовище, выскочил из варпа в опасной близости от планеты, и ему хватило запаса прочности, чтобы пройти орбитальные системы защиты. Полусгоревший, полуразвалившийся, но все еще полный кровожадных тварей, он рухнул подле одного из городов прямо во время праздника урожая. И хлынувшие из огромного брюха зеленокожие с удовольствием присоединились к веселью.

В ту ночь по оросительной системе полей вместо воды текла кровь.

Шерралакс почти сразу же позвал на помощь, как только из разрушенного города начали поступать первые сообщения. Первым к планете подошел объединенный флот самой системы – ему удалось сдерживать волну зеленокожих достаточно долго, чтобы успели подойти корабли Имперского флота, располагавшиеся на окраине сектора. Пока силы Астра Милитарум отражали атаки орков, стараясь выжечь зеленую заразу с планеты, флот соседних планет проводил эвакуацию населения.

И в какой-то момент показалось, что у Шерралакса появился шанс на спасение.

Но затем от разведывательных отрядов Милитарум начали поступать тревожные доклады о резко изменившейся тактике зеленокожих. Вместо привычной резни и разрушений орки начали увозить ресурсы, оставляя нетронутыми склады, нападать на военные караваны, и тихо, быстро и эффективно вырезать целые подразделения солдат.

А затем они начали оставлять послания.

Первое из них заметили с воздуха – на снимке, полученном с носовых пиктеров одного из десантно-штурмовых кораблей, обнаружился странный, похожий на снежинку узор, выложенный на одной из посадочных площадок. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что это были обнаженные тела пропавших солдат, лишенные голов, кистей рук и ступней.

Ужасающие послания находили одно за другим. Боевой дух сил планетарной обороны стремительно падал, некоторые из солдат отказывались выходить в разведывательные операции, а каждый расстрел дезертира усугублял и без того подавленный настрой остальных. Некоторые перед расстрелом кричали, что уж лучше умереть так, точно видя, кто противник, не мучаясь перед смертью, и точно зная, что твое тело сожгут или зароют в братской могиле, а не подвесят в оконном проеме церковных руин или не уложат в непотребной позе где-нибудь на центральной площади.

Объединенное командование Астра Милитарум и собственных войск обороны системы бросило все силы на то, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Высказывались предположения о появлении хитрого и сильного вожака или одаренного шамана среди орков, рассматривались варианты с влиянием варпа и с появлением еретических культов среди местного населения, которое еще не успели эвакуировать.

Но кровожадный и коварный враг каждый раз ускользал.

Когда командование запросило помощи космического десанта, на их призыв откликнулась Гвардия Ворона – Шестая рота в этот момент базировалась в нескольких секторах от Шерралакса, и прибыла так быстро, насколько это было возможно.

И после нескольких недель неустанной охоты неуловимый убийца наконец-то был найден.

Им оказался не могучий шаман, и не хитроумный вожак.

Им оказались вовсе не орки.

На Шерралаксе, пользуясь суматохой, действовала банда Повелителей Ночи. Словно стервятники, они слетелись на трапезу, норовя утащить кусочек послаще из-под носа зазевавшихся хищников. Они забирали припасы, угоняли мальчишек, пригодных для превращения в космических десантников, и убивали, оставляя пугающие следы и сея панику среди солдат.

Капитан Тунэ и его рота выслеживали их несколько дней, устраивали засады и отправляли ложные караваны. Два раза им удавалось выманить противника, и один из этих раз закончился схваткой, стоившей Повелителям Ночи троих убитых и одного пленного.

Ощутимой пользы его допрос не принес, хотя брат-лексиканий Тенарек, ротный библиарий, приложил все усилия, чтобы выудить из разума пленного хоть сколько-нибудь стоящую информацию.

Так стало известно, что лидером банды был космический десантник-предатель по имени Ракшас Найшерах.

С именем стало проще. Когда у противника появляется имя, его легче ненавидеть.

Следующую засаду было решено устроить в ущелье, неподалеку от Дайбеха, одного из более-менее уцелевших городов, служившего точкой эвакуации. Здесь устояло достаточно зданий, чтобы можно было разместить беженцев и раненых, здесь почти не пострадал космопорт, и это значительно облегчало посадку и взлет челнокам, увозившим эвакуируемых на орбиту. Здесь же вывозились ценности и спасенные ресурсы. Караваны тянулись сюда день и ночь – Тунэ настоял, чтобы Дайбех стал общей точкой сбора. Ракшас должен был видеть, что вся добыча дожидается в одном месте. Капитан Тунэ рассчитывал, что на один из караванов все-таки нападут. Для закрепления эффекта он распорядился запустить слух о нескольких крупных группах детей, которых должны были отправить на орбиту экстренным рейсом, и о нескольких крупных партиях оружия для обороны космопорта.

Его расчет отчасти оправдался. Ракшас действительно пришел к Дайбеху и действительно напал на один из караванов. Получив сигнал о нападении, ударный отряд Гвардейцев Ворона устремился к ущелью, готовый захлопнуть ловушку. И только когда мышеловка захлопнулась, они обнаружили, что и сами остались внутри.

В бронетранспортерах не было ни детей, ни оружия. Ракшас перехватил караван еще до того, как тот вошел в ущелье, вероятнее всего – в точке отправления. И большая часть его банды скрывалась в бронетранспортерах, в то время как сам их вожак вместе с небольшим отрядом изображал нападение.

Отступать было некуда. Оставалось драться. Драться и держаться до прихода остальной Шестой роты. Гвардейцы Ворона не собирались отступать, и старались продать свои жизни подороже. Но когда стало понятно, что шансов почти не осталось, капитан велел уцелевшим бойцам уходить, а сам остался, чтобы отвлечь противника. Тунэ знал, что Повелители Ночи не станут упускать такой шанс – одинокий капитан роты был слишком лакомой добычей.

Но в одиночку и оторваться было проще.

Шрайк помнил, что Тунэ пришлось повторять приказ три раза, приправив его крепким словцом. Один раз он отдал его всей роте, второй раз – Шрайку персонально. Кажется, третий предназначался Арку. А может быть, и еще кому-то – не все братья были готовы так легко оставить командира.

Шрайк помнил, как немели у него ноги, пока он уходил все дальше от ущелья – с каждым шагом они ныли все сильнее, то ли от ран и усталости, то ли от жажды развернуться и броситься обратно.

Но если бы он вернулся, то жертва капитана стала бы напрасной.

Они сумели оторваться от преследования и вернуться к лагерю, и остаток дня потратили на то, чтобы зализать раны и перераспределить командные полномочия. Риккс, как первый заместитель капитана, возглавил роту и связался с командованием Милитарум, чтобы скоординировать дальнейшие действия.

Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но каждый из братьев мысленно молился примарху и Императору, чтобы капитан сумел вернуться. Риккс, выполняя полученные указания, на поиски никого не отпускал – Тунэ велел избегать ненужного риска и беречь каждую жизнь.

И сейчас, бесшумной тенью скользя среди руин заводских кварталов, Шрайк знал, что чем бы не увенчались их поиски, но они обязаны вернуться живыми все шестеро. Он не испытывал угрызений совести, нарушая приказ Риккса, но не собирался нарушать приказ наставника.

Он как раз выбрался из полуразрушенного цеха по очистке зерна, когда в динамике вокса раздались тихие щелчки.

_«Квадрат эпсилон-омега-334-67-211, северо-восток. Срочный сбор. Объект обнаружен»._

Одно из сердец Шрайка пропустило удар. Ровное, точно выверенное дыхание сбилось, и Шрайк едва не оступился. Кажется, под ногой что-то зашуршало. Он остановился, восстанавливая концентрацию, и, убедившись, что все в порядке, поспешил прочь вдоль одной из осыпавшихся стен.

До нужной точки он добрался вместе с товарищами Альяса – те вынырнули из теней почти одновременно с ним, откуда-то с северного края площадки, служившей когда-то погрузочной зоной. Под ноги то и дело попадались оплавленные обломки контейнеров. Площадку заливала вода, черная и густая от гари и грязи.

А впереди их ждал и сам Арк, едва различимый в темноте. Только алые линзы визора тускло мерцали сквозь мрак и дождь, как глаза какого-то нечистого духа.

\- Где он? – спросил Шрайк, подходя поближе.

\- _Вон там_ , - ответил Арк, и, обернувшись, махнул рукой в дальний угол площадки. – _Они не стали его прятать._

От этих слов Кайваану на мгновение показалось, что на нем нет доспеха, и ледяные потоки воды облизывают голую спину. Он повел лопатками, и сервоприводы брони негромко загудели.

Он прошел вперед, туда, где возле груды контейнеров дожидались Вир и Леккс. Они никак не отреагировали на появление собственного сержанта.

Да и нечего было говорить.

Яркий свет фонарика, вмонтированного в шлем Кайваана, выхватил лоскут мокрого скалобетона, покрасневшего от крови. Та уже свернулась и темнела одним пятном, вместо того, чтобы растекаться и смешиваться с дождевой водой. Посреди этого пятна, словно мраморная статуя на темно-красном бархатном покрывале, лежало фарфорово-белое тело капитана Тунэ.

Ему не стали отрезать голову, но выжгли глаза, срезали уши и вырезали язык. Снежно-белые пряди с висков, похоже, попросту вырвали, местами вместе с кожей, и оставшаяся черная шевелюра, промокшая насквозь, блестела на свету, как влажный шелк.

Как и тех смертных солдат, капитана тоже лишили рук и ног – но уже по локоть и по колено. И оставалось только надеяться, что Тунэ был уже мертв, когда это случилось.

Но Шрайк не питал иллюзий относительно Повелителей Ночи. Он знал, что, скорее всего, капитан был в сознании до самого конца. Его бы не отпустили так просто.

Свет фонарика озарил развороченную грудную клетку и рваные обрезки вскрытого черного панциря.

Повелители Ночи забрали даже геносемя.

\- _Его могли оставить на видном месте, зная, что мы будем его искать_ , - глухо проговорил вокс голосом Арка. – _Возможно, это ловушка_.

\- _Мы все проверили, когда обнаружили тело, сержант_ , - ответил Вир. – _Ауспик-сканирование не выявило никаких возможных контактов в радиусе полукилометра. Взрывчатки и датчиков на теле нет._

_\- Они могут напасть на обратном пути, -_ возразил один из напарников Альяса, но Шрайк помотал головой.

\- Они уже получили все, что хотели. Им нет смысла охотиться на нас. А это, - кивнул он на тело, - больше похоже на предупреждение. Они рассчитывают, что мы заберем его в лагерь, чтобы все увидели, что ждет тех, кто встает на дороге у Повелителей Ночи.

\- _Они рассчитывают нас напугать_? – со нескрываемой злобой спросил Леккс.

\- Или наоборот, спровоцировать. Спроси у них сам при следующей встрече, - огрызнулся Шрайк, и, опустившись на одно колено, осторожно поднял на руки изуродованный труп. Без доспеха капитан казался совсем легким, как пустой мешок. – Возвращаемся, - добавил Кайваан. – Пока Риккс не отправил кого-нибудь и на наши поиски.


	3. Chapter 3

Белый туман, затянувший трассу, пах жженым топливом и едкой гарью. И почему-то мокрой паленой древесиной, хотя большая часть лесов на Шерралаксе сгорела еще в первые дни конфликта.

Где-то там, за этой пеленой, висело солнце и догорали руины Гаргейзы. Где-то там подразделения Астра Милитарум вместе с Шестой ротой Гвардии Ворона выкашивали зеленокожих, отступавших к останкам скитальца.

А здесь, в пяти километрах к северу, было тихо, бело, и мокрое скалобетонное покрытие трассы влажно серебрилось в рассеянном свете. Долетавшие сюда хлопки взрывов звучали коротко и глухо, как будто кто-то колотил по деревянной доске кулаком. Туман скрадывал, жевал и проглатывал звуки, искривляя их до неузнаваемости.

А еще где-то здесь, совсем недалеко от дороги, пела какая-то дневная птица. Ее песня звучала странно звонко и неуместно радостно. Шераллакс как будто почуял, что вот-вот сможет вздохнуть свободно, и потихоньку начинал восстанавливаться, не дожидаясь, пока закончатся кровопролитные бои.

Системы разбитого шлема работали с перебоями, то и дело ошибочно считывая несуществующие сигналы, выхватывая в тумане один объект за другим, и тут же его теряя. Кайваан знал, что в таком густом тумане, смешанном с гарью, без сканеров он и сам будет полуслепым, и не сумеет заметить противника до тех пор, пока тот не подойдет слишком близко.

Но риск был необходим. Чем убедительнее будут повреждения, тем больше у него шансов.

Покалеченное колено ныло, остатки расколотого наколенника то и дело вонзались в свежую рану. Кровь на щеке уже свернулась, запечатывая недавний порез, и при малейшем сокращении мышц кожа неприятно натягивалась.

Щеку Шрайк рассек себе сам, собственным боевым ножом. Наколенник пришлось прострелить из болт-пистолета – пусть аккуратно и по касательной, но этого оказалось достаточно. Убедившись, что рана получилась такая, как и планировалось, Шрайк отключил систему глушителя и несколько раз выстрелил в разные стороны. Получилось не так гулко и раскатисто, как хотелось бы – туман проглотил и этот грохот.

Но авточувствам функционирующих доспехов этого будет достаточно.

Шрайк выждал еще несколько секунд, но не услышал ответных выстрелов. Не выпуская из рук болт-пистолета, он улегся на трассу, как можно сильнее замедляя дыхание. Постепенно замедлился и ровный стук обоих сердец, а потом и вовсе почти затих, пальцы занемели, а в голове разлилась блаженная пустота. Балансируя на краю сознания, Шрайк принялся ждать.

Они вернулись из Дайбеха десять часов назад. У самого лагеря их отряд перехватили патрули. Поднявшие было оружие, братья без лишних слов пропустили поисковую группу в лагерь, стоило им заметить труп на руках у Кайваана.

Риккс ждал их у командного шатра. И даже рот успел открыть, но резко изменился в лице, и, отвернувшись, принялся вызывать апотекариев. Кайваана сопроводили к их палатке, и, уже укладывая изуродованное тело на раскладной стол, он обнаружил, что почему-то не может разжать руки. Почему-то каждый, кто подходил слишком близко, даже ротный апотекарий, казался врагом, а руки сами стискивали труп покрепче. Вдохнув и выдохнув, Кайваан уложил тело на стол, и отошел прочь, стаскивая шлем. В нос ударили запахи антисептиков, крови и сырости.

\- При нем что-нибудь было? – спросил Риккс, оборачиваясь. – Оружие? Части брони?

\- Все, что было, мы принесли, - огрызнулся Кайваан. Риккс вздохнул, но ничего говорить не стал. И Шрайк даже испытал странное, жгучее чувство благодарности. От звука голоса первого сержанта у него почему-то начинали чесаться кулаки.

В этот момент в шатер зашел Арк. Он тоже снял шлем и подошел поближе к столу.

\- Братья Вир и Леккс обнаружили его в северо-восточном заводском квартале, - проговорил он. – Я пришел уже позже. Брат-сержант Шрайк, - Арк обернулся, - утверждает, что Повелители Ночи оставили нам своего рода послание.

\- Возможно, - холодно откликнулся Риккс. – Я доложу верховному командованию о гибели теневого капитана Тунэ. Вы можете идти, братья. Вам не нужно здесь находиться.

\- С вашего позволения, командующий, - негромко откликнулся Арк, - я бы хотел остаться. До отлета в Гаргейзу еще несколько часов, и, я полагаю, мы успеем провести полноценную отходную церемонию в честь капитана.

Пальцы Шрайка сжались в кулаки, и он, спохватившись, разжал их.

\- Он уже мертв, - проговорил Шрайк, и оба сержанта повернулись к нему.

\- Прошу прощения? – поднял брови Альяс.

\- Тунэ уже мертв, Арк. Он уже мертв, понимаешь? Хватит уже выделываться. Твоя тяга к соблюдению церемоний уже ни к чему. Он уже не сможет ее оценить.

\- Кайво, тебе не кажется, что капитан заслуживает достойной отходной? – нахмурился Альяс. – Его смерть, возможно, была не такой, какая приличествует герою, но…

\- Любая смерть – это смерть, - отрезал Шрайк. – И никакая церемония ничего не изменит. Она не вернет мертвых. Вся эта мишура нужна только для успокоения собственной совести. Церемонии нужны живым, а не мертвым.

\- Тунэ был хранителем традиций ордена, - Арк покачал головой. – Мастером ритуалов. Объяснять братьям смысл церемоний – таков был его долг. Жаль, что своему любимому ученику он этот смысл объяснить не смог, - добавил он с колкой горечью. – Но я представляю, что бы он сказал, если бы услышал тебя сейчас. Если бы услышал, как тот, в кого он вложил столько сил и времени, лишает его самого тех вещей, которые составляли самый смысл его службы…

Больше Арк ничего сказать не успел – Шрайк метнулся вперед, в два шага оказался рядом, и даже уже занес кулак, но пальцы Риккса стальным капканом сжали его запястье.

\- Охолони, - ледяным тоном приказал он. Шрайк обернулся, и несколько долгих секунд они с командующим смотрели друг другу в глаза. Наконец, Шрайк выдохнул и, высвободив руку, отступил назад. Арк, подобравшийся было, расслабил плечи.

\- Кайваан, - позвал Риккс, и Шрайк поднял глаза. Командующий положил руку ему на наплечник и негромко проговорил:

\- Я понимаю, каково тебе сейчас. Для меня его смерть – не меньший удар. Долгие годы мы сражались с ним бок о бок. Он был моим другом, моим названым братом. И я прошу тебя – не нужно оскорблений сейчас. Не здесь.

Шрайк шевельнул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, и отвернулся.

\- Я прошу прощения, командующий, - хмуро ответил он. – Разрешите идти?

\- Иди, - кивнул Риккс. – И зайди к капеллану Саэлару. Тебе не помешает сейчас несколько слов поддержки. А он сможет сделать это лучше, чем я.

\- Да, сэр, - Шрайк кивнул, и, развернувшись, вышел из полевого апотекариона.

Снаружи было сыро и серо. Дождь утих, ветер погнал поредевшие тучи дальше, и на смену ненастной ночи пришел тусклый предрассветный сумрак.

В лагере было неспокойно – вести о гибели капитана уже разошлись по всей роте. Братья переговаривались и спорили, кто-то сыпал проклятиями, кто-то хватался за оружие…

Слишком шумно. Слишком громко.

Шрайк зашагал прочь, подальше от этой суматохи, подальше от чужих глаз, подальше от пустой болтовни.

Болтовней, как церемониями, мертвых не вернуть.

Чем дальше он уходил, тем сложнее становилось дышать. В груди словно заворочался ком, и Шрайк, сбавив шаг, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул – и с каждым новым вздохом глаза все сильнее начинало резать, словно в них швырнули пригоршню песка. Кайваан несколько раз моргнул, но все только сильнее расплылось.

Он почти наугад свернул за одну из палаток, уселся на первый подвернувшийся ящик, и, стащив шлем, потер лицо.

И обнаружил на перчатке воду. И по щекам тоже вовсю лило, и капало вниз, на руки, на землю… Шрайк поджал губу, почему-то трясущуюся, и, сняв перчатку, яростно потер глаза – но чем больше он их тер, тем сильнее из них лилась эта странная, горьковато-соленая вода.

И Кайваан не сразу понял, что это слезы.

Он плакал. Первый раз за всю свою жизнь.

Дышать по-прежнему было тяжело, каждый вздох выходил судорожным, а выдох – хриплым и сдавленным, и слезы начинали капать с новой силой.

Он плакал. От боли, от злости. От собственного бессилия.

_«Близкие – это слабость, Сейикеро»,_ \- звучал в ушах резкий, суровый голос, еще из той, смертной жизни, оставшейся глубоко в трущобах Каорны. _– «Это брешь в твоей обороне. Это то, что делает тебя уязвимым, позволяя другим влиять на тебя»._

_«Гвардия Ворона – одна большая семья, Сейикеро»,_ \- заглушал его другой, низкий, насмешливый, _\- «И я хотел, чтобы ты понял, что не просто получаешь несколько кусков керамита, покрытых геральдикой. Ты становишься полноправным членом семьи»._

Кажется, сзади послышались чьи-то шаги. Негромкие и осторожные, они вроде как приблизились сначала, затихли ненадолго – и раздались снова, уже удаляясь. А может быть, это просто предрассветный ветер шевельнул траву, подергал за полог пару палаток.

Шрайк не запомнил, сколько просидел вот так, и не считал, сколько слез пролилось. Просто понял в какой-то момент, что глаза у него совершенно сухие, и щеки тоже, и что он сидит и таращится остекленевшим взглядом куда-то себе под ноги.

Встав с ящика, он пошел обратно в лагерь. И дышалось легко. Очень легко. Внутри как будто и вовсе ничего не было – ни сердец, ни костей. Только легкие, наполнявшиеся ледяным утренним воздухом.

Отходная церемония уже закончилась – к тому моменту, когда Шрайк дошел до командного шатра, там присутствовала вся Шестая рота, но братья уже начали расходиться. На Кайваана изредка оборачивались, но никто ничего не сказал.

Риккс дожидался его у входа в шатер, вездесущий Альяс вытянулся рядом – как сержант второго отделения, теперь он был официальным заместителем командующего.

\- Ты все-таки пропустил церемонию, - заметил он. – Я полагал, что ты хотя бы придешь попрощаться с ним.

\- Как я уже сказал, церемониями ничего нельзя исправить, - спокойно ответил Шрайк.

\- Что ж, выбор твой, и тебе теперь с ним жить, - Арк покачал головой. – Но это было бы по крайней мере проявлением уважения. Мы все равно больше ничего не сможем для него сделать, Кайво.

\- Ну почему же, - невесело хмыкнул Шрайк, и нарочито почтительно кивнул, пропуская Арка в шатер первым. Тот, фыркнув, зашел внутрь, но Риккс, зашедший следом, у самого входа обернулся и, придержав Шрайка за плечо, заглянул ему в глаза и негромко попросил:

\- Пообещай мне, что не наделаешь глупостей, Кайваан.

\- Обещаю, - ответил тот. – Никаких _глупостей_.

Их понятия о глупостях очевидно разнились, но уточнять этого вслух Кайваан не стал.

Последние часы перед вылетом они провели, обсуждая дальнейшие планы – верховное командование настоятельно требовало, чтобы хотя бы несколько отделений Шестой роты отправились к Гаргейзе, и оказали поддержку отрядам Астра Милитарум. Еще два отделения Риккс оставил у Дайбеха, приказав им продолжать охоту. Он не позволил остаться ни отделению Арка, ни отделению Кайваана, опасаясь, что оба сержанта могут слишком увлечься преследованием.

Арк возражал. Возражал громко и не совсем почтительно. Кайваан, напротив, молчал и продолжал внимательно изучать карту района.

Ракшас наверняка уведет свою банду прочь от Дайбеха – здесь не осталось ничего, что могло бы представлять для него какой-то интерес. Куда вероятнее, что он отправится к Гаргейзе, неслышной тенью следуя за Гвардией Ворона и остальными войсками. Дерево проще всего спрятать в лесу. А после того, как Гаргейзу освободят от зеленокожих, Ракшас, если только ему не чужд здравый смысл, попытается убраться с Шерралакса под прикрытием остальной эвакуации. И наверняка попытается прихватить что-нибудь полезное перед уходом.

Покинуть поле боя труда не составило – во время жаркой схватки на подступах к городу Кайваан несколько раз пощелкал воксом, сообщая по общему каналу, что обнаружил отряд противника, а затем взревел, словно сражался с кем-то, и точным ударом вывел вокс-передатчик шлема из строя. Он знал, что его будут искать, но этот короткий спектакль позволил ему выиграть немного времени и отойти от Гаргейзы подальше. Он заранее выбрал несколько вероятных точек для засады, и, отправившись в ту, что казалась ему самой подходящей, нанес себе несколько ран и постарался привлечь внимание возможного противника.

И теперь, лежа на сыром скалобетоне, Кайваан надеялся, что не ошибся. Что мышление Повелителей Ночи не настолько сильно отличается от мышления других десантников.

Он не знал, сколько пролежал так – сознание теплилось в нем едва-едва, чувство направления и времени сбивалось, и в какой-то момент ему и вовсе показалось, что все уже давно закончилось, и он остался на планете совершенно один, пропустив и остаток сражения, и эвакуацию. И от этой мысли его словно что-то толкнуло под ребра. А потом толчок повторился, и Кайваан понял, что щекой ощущает вибрацию, расходящуюся по скалобетону от того, что по ней движется что-то тяжелое. Может быть, это была техника.

А может быть – чья-то тяжелая поступь.

Вибрация усиливалась, и Кайваан словно сквозь воду уловил гулкий стук керамита о скалобетон.

Кто бы это ни был, он не скрывался. Либо ничего не боялся, либо не видел смысла. И, когда Кайваана бесцеремонно перевернули и сжали латной перчаткой подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову, он был почти уверен, что его нашли товарищи.

\- Вы только полюбуйтесь на это, - раздался прямо над ухом незнакомый голос, чуть растягивавший шипящие согласные. – Кажется, у нас тут дохлая пташка…

\- Думаешь, дохлая? – с сомнением переспросил кто-то, стоявший чуть дальше.

Вместо ответа в живот Кайваану ударил носок сапога. Он сдавленно охнул, дыхание сбилось с размеренного ритма и сердца снова начали стучать быстрее.

\- Дохлая-не дохлая, но вряд ли боеспособная, - ответил первый голос, и Кайваана снова пошевелили, как будто какой-то гигантской кошке вздумалось поиграть с ним, как с пойманной крысой. – А доспех-то ничего. Заберем. Да и пушка неплохая. Видно, что частенько полирует, - голос хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Погоди-ка, - добавил второй. Скрипнули сочленения доспеха, что-то щелкнуло и зашуршало, а затем в лицо пахнуло живым теплом и чужим кисловатым дыханием. А затем щеку обожгла резкая, неожиданно сильная и болезненная оплеуха. Кайваан дернулся, закашлявшись – пульс восстанавливался слишком быстро, и ему отчаянно не хватало воздуха. Занемевшие конечности неприятно закололо, клетки тела снова насыщались кислородом. Кайваан разлепил отяжелевшие веки.

На мгновение ему показалось, что перед ним – товарищи, отправленные командующим Рикксом на его поиски. Но почти сразу же он понял, что ошибся в этой мелочи – но не ошибся в своих предположениях.

Их было трое, этих до странности похожих на Гвардейцев Ворона десантников – в потертых доспехах разного образца, как будто собранных из подручных материалов, наскоро окрашенных в темно-синий цвет, испещренных голубоватыми молниями. Двое из них склонились над Кайвааном, еще один стоял чуть дальше, держа его на прицеле болтера.

\- У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы объяснить, что ты здесь делаешь, пернатый, - заявил тот, что с оружием. – Время пошло.

Кайваан кашлянул, глядя на всех троих по очереди.

\- Спасаю свою шкуру, - ответил он и снова прокашлялся. Голосовые связки, казалось, занемели вместе с остальным телом.

\- Как же нужно напугать сына прославленного Корвуса Коракса, чтобы тот позабыл о хваленых узах братства и лояльности Богу-трупу, которыми вы, пташки, так гордитесь? - хмыкнул десантник, которому принадлежал хриплый, резкий голос. Кайваан заметил, что от подбородка и ниже у десантника тянулись застарелые рваные шрамы.

\- Задайте этот вопрос нашему капитану… - начал было Шрайк, но тот, что держал болтер, оборвал его на полуслове.

\- Врешь, пернатый. Вашего капитана выпотрошили еще два дня назад. Я сам видел.

\- Одного из сержантов назначили на его место, - ответил Кайваан, - но, похоже, промахнулись с выбором.

\- Сам на его место рассчитывал? – понимающе улыбнулся хриплый.

\- Жить долго и счастливо рассчитывал, - с чувством заявил Шрайк. - Наша доктрина гласит, что не стоит ввязываться в заведомо провальный бой. Но наш командующий поджал хвост, испугавшись кары от верховного терранского командования, и повел нашу роту в лобовую атаку, зная, что та обречена на неудачу. Недовольных нашлось достаточно. Вслух высказались трое. Командующий наших аргументов не воспринял.

Хриплый покосился на простреленное колено Шрайка и скептически цыкнул.

\- Паршиво аргументировали, видимо. Доброе слово и болтер убедительнее, чем просто доброе слово, - проговорил он, усмехнувшись.

\- Когда вас трое, а их – почти сотня, неважно, у кого болтер, - Шрайк повел плечом и поморщился. Затекшие мышцы еще ныли. – Одного из нас застрелили на месте, мы с товарищем успели удрать, но пришлось разделиться. Я слышал выстрелы, пока не отключился, но связи нет. Если он до сих пор не нашел меня – то, видимо, нашли его.

\- Маловато на тебе ран, приятель, чтобы аквилу на скалобетоне изображать, - хмыкнул третий десантник, молчавший до сих пор. – От одного простреленного колена отключился?

\- У нас псайкер в роте, - ответил Кайваан. – Успел-таки по мозгам приложить, ублюдок. Впрочем, я ему тоже на память пару подарков оставил – один в плечо, один в горло. Если выживет – долго помнить будет.

\- Душераздирающая история, - десантник с болтером. – Только вот не обессудь, но слишком уж она неубедительная. Если ты и командиру своему такие же сказочки рассказывал…

\- За каким гретчином мне вам врать? – вскинулся Шрайк. – Вас трое и все с оружием, я один и небоеспособен. Захотите – в любой момент пристрелите, что бы я вам тут не наплел. Деваться мне все равно больше некуда – либо в регенаты, либо в Караул Смерти, продолжать воевать во славу Империума и где-нибудь героически подохнуть. Только и остается, что уповать на вашу жалость и снисхождение, - он криво усмехнулся.

Десантники переглянулись, и тот, что с болтером, шагнул вперед.

\- Зачем тащить доспех, если он может сам дойти? – насмешливо поинтересовался он и повел оружием. - Поднимайся, пернатый. Перескажешь свою сказочку Ракшу, посмотрим, что он скажет.

\- На худой конец, хоть посмеется перед тем, как пристрелить, - добавил хриплый и сам зашелся каркающим, сухим смехом.


	4. Chapter 4

Они шли совсем недолго, но Кайваан успел несколько раз пожалеть, что прострелил колено, а не плечо или бедро. Нога ныла, сгибалась скверно, и, как бы он ни старался хромать поменьше, но все равно нет-нет, да отставал от своих насмешливых провожатых, не упускавших случая отпустить очередную шпильку про «нежные птичьи лапки».

Солнце уже перевалило зенит, воздух начал остывать, а туман – постепенно рассеиваться. Камни и траву усеяли крупные капли росы.

Свернув с очередной тропы, Повелители Ночи углубились куда-то в заросли. Спустя несколько минут, когда Кайваану уже начало казаться, что его сейчас пристрелят и оставят здесь, среди кустов и деревьев, заросли расступились, пропуская всех четверых десантников к обрыву.

Ущелье походило на круглую чашу, в которую кто-то щедрой рукой налил вечернего сумрака. Откуда-то справа доносился гул падающей воды – река спускалась с гор, рассекала ущелье надвое и скрывалась где-то впереди, среди скал, - а влево тянулась узкая тропка, протоптанная скорее животными, чем людьми. Повелители Ночи один за другим направились вниз по тропе. Кайваан, прихрамывая, зашагал следом.

Шум водопада заглушал все остальные звуки, и потому голоса, лязг металла и мерный гул работающего оборудования долетели до ушей Кайваана далеко не сразу. Смертный их и вовсе не услышал бы, пока не стало бы слишком поздно.

Внизу, у самой воды, раскинулся лагерь. Типовые брезентовые шатры влажно лоснились от конденсата. Над стоянкой транспортников висела дымка – ремонтные горелки облизывали бока машин, удары молотов высекали искры.

Кайваан заметил, что лагерь Повелителей Ночи слишком уж явно походил на стоянки Астра Милитарум или любого из верных Богу-Императору орденов космического десанта. И почти сразу же он понял, в чем дело.

Ни на технике, ни на ящиках не было предательской символики.

Все, что окружало его, было украдено, отобрано и угнано. Кое-что и вовсе недавно – от стоянки транспортников резко несло промышленной краской и быстросохнущими эмалями.

Остальные Повелители Ночи, встречавшиеся им по пути, приветствовали спутников Кайваана насмешливыми кивками и оскорбительными шуточками про дорогой трофей. Один раз его даже задели локтем, когда он проходил мимо, но Шрайк не стал оборачиваться. Не сейчас. Сначала надо побеседовать с командиром.

Чем глубже они уходили, тем шумнее становилось. К шелесту горелок и гулу падающей воды примешался металлический лязг, ругань и задорные крики.

Основная часть банды собралась в центре лагеря, где ящики и складные лавки были выстроены кольцом, образуя довольно большую, хорошо утоптанную площадку. На ящиках и лавках, а то и попросту на земле, расселись Повелители Ночи. Кто-то из них был в доспехах, кто-то – уже без. Одни поедали куски мяса, зажаренного прямо на лезвии ножа, другие передавали друг другу простые металлические фляжки, по очереди прикладываясь к горлышку. Все они, как падальщики в ожидании поживы, следили за тем, что творилось в центре площадки.

А там происходило убийство.

Двое десантников, покрытых потом и кровью из многочисленных порезов, обнаженные по пояс, дрались на ножах. Это и поединком назвать было нельзя – последний раз столько злости и ненависти Кайваан видел еще в Каорне, в трущобах, где били, чтобы убить, и убивали, чтобы выжить. Там никто не стал бы благородно останавливаться после первой крови.

Не останавливались и здесь.

Оба десантника были достаточно крупными. Один был выбрит налысо, и его затылок явно когда-то покрывали татуировки, теперь перемешавшиеся с уродливыми рубцами. Второй был чуть выше ростом, чуть тоньше в кости, и его длинные черные волосы были заплетены в тугую косу, прилипшую к мокрой, окровавленной спине.

Останавливаться, чтобы проследить за поединком, спутники Кайваана не стали. Они уверенно направились к противоположному краю площадки и остановились возле наваленных друг на друга ящиков, почтительно хлопнув кулаками по нагрудникам.

Кайваан поднял глаза. На ящиках, как сарыч на скале, сидел еще один Повелитель Ночи. На нем не было доспеха – только черный поддоспешный комбинезон, спущенный до пояса. На груди у предателя, над самым сердцем, серебрился флекспласт, похоже, закрывавший недавнюю рану.

Этот Повелитель Ночи ничем не отличался от остальных – такие же резкие, угловатые черты, отдаленно напоминающие черты самого Кайваана, лоснящиеся черные волосы, выбритые на висках и стянутые в короткий хвост на затылке, пронзительный взгляд обсидианово-черных глаз и грация прирожденного убийцы. Кайваану даже показалось, что этот десантник немногим старше его самого.

\- Ракшас?.. – позвал он наугад.

И тут же схлопотал чувствительный удар по ногам. Раненое колено полыхнуло болью, и Кайваан рухнул на землю. Распрямиться ему не дали – на загривок тут же опустилась чужая нога в бронированном сапоге.

Десантник спокойно слез с ящиков и подошел ближе. Его босые ступни оказались прямо перед лицом Кайваана.

\- Для тебя – «капитан Найшерах», - проговорил Повелитель Ночи ровным тоном. – Или «сэр», если ты не сможешь запомнить столько букв сразу.

Сапог продолжал давить на шею, и Кайваан, сцепив зубы, подавил желание высвободиться и наброситься на противника.

\- Приношу извинения, капитан, - проговорил он. Сапог убрали, и Кайваан смог поднять голову.

Ракшас смотрел на него сверху вниз, и его бледное лицо оставалось непроницаемым, но в черных глазах плескался смех.

\- Должно быть, он очень ценен, если вы притащили его сюда, вместо того, чтобы убить на месте? – спросил Ракшас, переводя взгляд на троих Повелителей Ночи, дожидавшихся реакции командира. Те переглянулись.

\- Неплохой доспех, рабочее оружие, свежие органы, да еще самостоятельная транспортировка, - улыбнулся тот, что хрипел. – Хороший улов, а, Ракш?

\- А еще маяк, вмонтированный в доспех, пара отделений пернатых, идущих по вашим следам, и еще пара-тройка сюрпризов, на которые способны Вороны, - Ракшас хмыкнул и присел на корточки, глядя Шрайку в лицо. – Он не настолько смазливый, чтобы вы купились на миловидную мордашку, Деяр. Так зачем он здесь?

\- Эй, - Шрайка бесцеремонно пнули в бок, - повтори-ка, что ты говорил нам там, у Гаргейзы?

Кайваан приподнялся было, но на спину ему снова опустился сапог. Шрайк кожей чувствовал, что его держат на прицеле нескольких болтеров одновременно. Даже поединок на площадке остановился, а крики и рев замолкли. Повисла тишина, только водопад продолжал шуметь в отдалении.

Шрайк коротко вдохнул и выдохнул, и вкратце пересказал причины своего побега. Ракшас выслушал его, не перебивая, и, хотя его лицо все так же оставалось равнодушным, насмешливый блеск в глазах стал еще заметнее.

\- Значит, ты пришел сюда, рассчитывая, что с нами протянешь подольше? – спросил он, когда Шрайк умолк. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Вы не первую неделю скрываетесь от имперских войск, вы сумели уничтожить нашего капитана, вы обходите зеленокожих, как тени. А наша рота бессильно соглашается с любым бредовым приказом и отправляется в лобовые атаки вопреки здравому смыслу. Так где же у меня будет больше шансов выжить?..

Ракшас хмыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Разумный довод, пернатый. Возможно, я бы даже позволил тебе присоединиться к нам. Вот только есть один маленький нюанс, - он поднялся на ноги и скрестил на груди руки. – Мой отряд полностью укомплектован, свободных мест у нас нет. Но ты можешь попробовать освободить себе чье-нибудь. Что скажешь?

\- Скажу, что не привык разбрасываться предоставляемыми шансами, - Кайваан позволил себе улыбнуться уголком рта. Ракшас жестом велел Деяру убрать ногу, и, когда Шрайк наконец-то выпрямился, добавил, обращаясь к остальным:

\- Снимите с него доспех. Ни к чему портить хорошую вещь, - пояснил он, заметив, что Кайваан собирается возразить. – Если она не понадобится тебе, то пригодится кому-то еще.

После того, как Шрайка в шесть рук освободили от силовой брони и отобрали всякое оружие, его вышвырнули в круг из ящиков и лавок. Лишившись поддержки искусственных мышц, поврежденное колено заныло с удвоенной силой.

Стараясь не хромать, Шрайк вышел в центр круга и оглянулся по сторонам. Повелители Ночи перестали галдеть, и теперь молча, с хищным любопытством следили за ним. Никто даже не торопился выкрикнуть какое-нибудь оскорбление или ввернуть шуточку.

Воздух как будто сгустился и зазвенел. Даже водопад как будто настороженно притих.

Ракшас никого не торопил. Он снова забрался на ящики, глядя на Шрайка с ленивым интересом.

Наконец, в круг вышел один из тех двоих, что только что боролись друг против друга. Кровь на его коже уже застыла, и теперь выглядела чешуей какой-то прямоходячей рептилии, а присохшая коса походила на короткий костяной гребень. Повелитель Ночи поудобнее перехватил нож и занял было стойку, и Шрайк даже подобраться успел, но в этот момент в круг вышел еще один противник. Этот был чуть выше, чуть шире в плечах, коротко остриженный и в простых черных одеждах. И у него тоже был нож.

Соблазн выпустить всю накопленную злость и отомстить за унижения был велик. Но Шрайк усилием воли заставил свой гнев остыть – чем горячее будет его голова, тем вероятнее будут ошибки.

Он не мог позволить себе ошибку. Он не мог позволить себе умереть здесь и сейчас.

Оба противника заняли позиции. Шрайк отступил на шаг, повращал плечами, разгоняя кровь, и замер, готовый к бою.

Никто не стал подавать никакой команды, никто ничего не крикнул. «Ящер» просто метнулся вперед бело-черной лоснящейся молнией, и Шрайк едва успел уйти от ножа, чуть-чуть не задевшего его висок. Стриженый же в бой не торопился – он закружил вокруг них, выжидая и наблюдая.

«Ящер» ударил еще раз и еще, снизу, и сбоку. Шрайк уворачивался, наблюдая и анализируя. «Ящер» только что сражался с другим противником. Адреналин в его крови уже снизился, но он вряд ли бы восстановил силы так быстро. Второй об этом знает, и позволяет ему измотать Шрайка, чтобы потом ударить самому, пользуясь тем, что сам он еще свеж и полон энергии.

Уклонившись от очередного удара, Шрайк кувырнулся вбок, подскочил на ноги и бросился к стриженому, заставив того сбиться с размеренного шага. Шрайк ударил его ребром ладони, метя в горло – и, когда Повелитель Ночи вскинул руку, блокируя, ударил второй, уже в солнечное сплетение. Попал – стриженый коротко охнул, отшатнувшись назад, и тут же снова подался вперед, нанося ответный удар. Шрайк нырнул вбок и едва успел развернуться – «ящер» оказался у него прямо за спиной, почти всадив нож между лопаток. Следующая атака была сдвоенной, откатываться было некуда, и Шрайк перекувырнулся через голову. Неловкое движение стоило ему драгоценной доли секунды, и, выпрямившись, Шрайк тут же запрокинул голову назад – лезвие «ящера» полоснуло его по горлу, оставляя тонкую царапину. На два сантиметра ближе – и «ящер» перерезал бы Кайваану глотку.

Почти сразу же Шрайк выбросил вперед руку и поймал «ящера» за запястье – и дернул на себя, закрывая чужой рукой собственное лицо. Нож стриженого вонзился «ящеру» в предплечье, и тот зашипел, пиная Кайваана ногой в лицо. Тот отшатнулся, разжимая пальцы. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело, и следующий удар Шрайк скорее угадал, чем увидел. Он изогнулся, проскальзывая у «ящера» под ногами, бросился вбок и прочь, и, развернувшись, встретил локтем нож стриженого.

Так не годится. Вдвоем они его уложат, и куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы.

Шрайк снова нырнул в сторону, вынуждая стриженого на мгновение потерять равновесие. И, воспользовавшись этим, закружил вокруг обоих противников, стараясь держаться так, чтобы один из них мешал другому. Он не отходил далеко, не давая им разделиться, и лишь уворачивался от чужих ударов. Выждав момент, он поймал стриженого за запястье, ухватил второй рукой нож, который тот сжимал в пальцах, и крутанул его, как рукоять. Захрустели кости, стриженый взревел и выдернул руку. Нож он так и не выпустил, но его пришлось перекинуть в другую руку.

В этот момент «ящер», развернувшись, плюнул Кайваану в лицо. Тот успел отвернуться, и вместо того, чтобы лишить его глаза, кислотная слюна обожгла ему висок. Не обращая внимания на боль, Кайваан шарахнулся вперед, впечатавшись лбом «ящеру» в лицо. Хрустнул треснувший хрящ, и «ящер» отшатнулся, на мгновение потеряв концентрацию.

И этого мгновения Кайваану хватило, чтобы выбить нож из его руки.

Они бросились за ним одновременно, нырнули, как в воду, и, сцепившись в клубок, пролетели по земле. «Ящер», яростно оскалив залитые кровью зубы, вцепился рукой ему в горло, болезненно прижав пальцами кадык. Кайваану даже показалось, что он чувствует, как тот трещит – и в этот момент свет закрыла чужая тень. И Шрайк, собрав оставшиеся силы, перевалился набок, поднимая противника над собой.

И лезвие ножа стриженого вонзилось «ящеру» в основание шеи.

Тот взревел, разжимая руки, задергался, и Шрайк, с трудом отпихнув его, изогнулся, угрем выворачиваясь из-под чужого тяжелого тела, и, оттолкнувшись здоровой ногой, метнулся вперед.

Пальцы его вытянутой руки нащупали упавший нож, и в этот момент на больное колено опустилась чужая нога. Шрайк судорожно выдохнул, попытался развернуться, но стриженый опустился сверху, придавливая и вторую ногу, и, заломив ему руку за спину, уже занес нож.

Шрайк ухватил нож за лезвие и извернулся, успев заблокировать удар. Острая кромка врезалась в пальцы, но перехватить нож поудобнее не было ни времени, ни возможности. Колено пылало огнем, на поясницу давил чужой вес, нож в пальцах стал скользким от крови, перед глазами плавало.

И Шрайк сдался. Он обмяк под весом противника, расслабил все мышцы, перестал вырываться – и в ту секунду, когда стриженый ударил ножом, развернулся, выворачивая до боли суставы, до треска мышцы, до хруста сухожилия, и вогнал рукоять ножа в глазницу Повелителя Ночи. Тот отшатнулся, замотал головой, разжал руки, и Шрайк, высвободившись, перекатился и подскочил на ноги.

Тело пылало огнем, мышцы звенели, как натянутые провода.

Шрайк бросился вперед, ударил стриженого коленом в грудь, и, вырвав у него из пальцев нож, всадил его противнику во второй глаз. На этот раз – лезвием. По самую рукоять.

И отскочил назад и замер, пытаясь отдышаться.

Повелитель Ночи еще раз дернулся, силясь встать с колен, и рухнул лицом вниз. Лезвие ножа вышло через затылок. Тело еще несколько раз дернулось и затихло.

Кайваан поднял взгляд туда, где лежал «ящер» - тот все еще дергался и шипел, силясь вытащить нож, торчащий у него в шее. Никто не торопился прийти ему на помощь. Кайваан подошел к нему, одним рывком выдернул нож, и всадил его снова – на этот раз глубже. «Ящер» дернулся, заскреб пальцами по земле, и замер.

Кайваан выдохнул, выпрямился и обернулся на Ракшаса.

\- Капитан Найшерах! – позвал он. – Я полагаю, что завоевал себе место в вашем отряде?..

Ракшас улыбнулся уголком рта и кивнул. И Повелители Ночи, все это время молча наблюдавшие за поединком, закричали, засвистели, заулюлюкали.

Кто-то подхватил Шрайка под руки, и уволок на ящики, в руки сунули флягу с чем-то горьким, обжигающим рот и сворачивающимся в желудке в комок пламени. Кайваан сделал несколько жадных глотков, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тело, а звенящие мышцы наконец-то разжимаются. Колено почти перестало ныть, только фляжка скользила в окровавленных пальцах, но Шрайк почему-то не чувствовал боли.

Он вообще ничего не чувствовал – ни боли, ни злости, ни триумфа от победы. Ни даже стыда. 

Только странное равнодушие, тупое и тяжелое, как кусок скалобетона.

Шрайк не глядя сунул кому-то окровавленную фляжку и, встав с ящика, медленно побрел прочь от круга.

Где-то там, впереди, судя по звукам, была вода.

Адреналин еще бурлил в его крови, не желая успокаиваться. Он рассеялся достаточно, чтобы на смену странному отупению пришел прежний азарт. Хотелось убивать снова и снова, убить их всех, отомстить за все – за боль, за унижения, за погибших имперских солдат…

И за капитана.

Кайваан стащил изодранный, грязный поддоспешник и по пояс зашел в ледяную воду, набрал ее в ладони и умылся. В голове немного прояснилось, шум в ушах утих. Следующую пригоршню воды Кайваан выпил в два глотка, стараясь потушить пожар в брюхе. Порезанные пальцы на руке начало пощипывать, и колено снова заныло – чувствительность, притупленная выбросившимися в кровь веществами, медленно возвращалась.

\- Мне понравилось, как ты сражался.

Кайваан резко обернулся, едва не приняв боевую стойку. Ракшас усмехнулся и покачал головой.

Он сидел на камнях у самого берега, свесив в воду босые ступни, и Кайваан наконец-то сумел разглядеть его как следует. И обнаружил, что Ракшас явно старше, чем кажется. Особенно это было заметно по глазам, окруженным сетью мелких морщинок, становящихся глубже, когда Повелитель Ночи улыбался. А короткая щетина на выбритых висках серебрилась, словно подернутая инеем.

Ракшас, похоже, был наполовину сед. Совсем как капитан Тунэ.

От этой мысли очередной вздох в груди Кайваана свернулся в непроглатывающийся комок. И глаза опять начало щипать. Кайваан поспешно умылся ледяной водой и снова поднял глаза на Ракшаса.

\- Не могу сказать, что это был мой лучший бой, - ответил он, криво усмехнувшись.

\- Тем не менее, этого оказалось достаточно, - Ракшас хмыкнул и что-то метнул ему. Оно успело еще сверкнуть в полете, и Шрайк поймал его перед самым лицом.

Это оказался один из боевых ножей, все еще покрытый кровью. Может быть, «ящера», может быть, того стриженого, а может быть и самого Кайваана.

\- Теперь он твой, - сказал Ракшас, - так что заботься о нем сам.

Шрайк подковырнул пальцем кровавую корку.

\- Я убил двоих, - заметил он. – А тебе как будто все равно, как и твоим людям.

\- Их убил Гвардеец Ворона, верный подданный Бога-Трупа, один против двоих, лишенный оружия, - пожал плечами Ракшас. – Кто будет жалеть о смерти слабаков?

Кайваан невесело усмехнулся и кивнул.

Нож был приятно тяжелым. Шрайк представлял, как замахнется и бросит его в лицо Ракшасу, как лезвие воткнется в глазницу так же, как воткнулось тому стриженому…

\- Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, - проговорил капитан, и Шрайк поднял глаза.

\- Я здесь, потому что мне больше некуда идти.

\- Брось, - Ракшас улыбнулся уголком рта, глядя на свое отражение в поверхности воды. – За все годы я повидал достаточно таких, как ты – молодых, дурных, одержимых местью. Когда сражаешься против всего Империума, то кровные враги становятся таким же привычным явлением, как тренировочные сервиторы. И каждый из них уверен, что именно он сумеет обвести тебя вокруг пальца, именно он добудет твою голову и вернется в родной орден с триумфом, - он поднял руку, на которой болтался шнурок с коротенькими отполированными косточками. – Здесь четырнадцать фаланг. Четырнадцать пальцев, вокруг которых меня пытались обвести. Как раз одной для ровного счета не хватает.

\- А если ты все понял с самого начала, то почему позволил мне остаться? – спросил Шрайк, вертя в руках нож.

\- Когда тебя все боятся и подчиняются тебе, это расхолаживает, - ответил Ракшас, помолчав. – Иметь под боком источник контролируемой угрозы полезно, чтобы поддержать себя в тонусе. Да и потом, мне интересно, как далеко ты сумеешь зайти. И на что ты готов, - хмыкнул он, - ради своей мести. Мы с вами похожи, знаешь? С Гвардией Ворона, я имею в виду. Разница между нами лишь в том, что вы тысячелетиями боретесь с тьмой в своих душах. А мы приняли ее и обратили в эффективное оружие.

\- И ты хочешь понаблюдать, как молодой Гвардеец Ворона смириться с тьмой в своей душе – или сломается? – насмешливо спросил Шрайк. – Избито звучит, капитан. Почти как в древних трактатах.

Улыбка Ракшаса стала веселой. Она удивительным образом согрела хищные, угловатые черты, и Ракшас показался моложе и даже привлекательнее.

\- Я уже увидел, - ответил он. – Полчаса назад. Я распорядился починить твой доспех, - добавил он будничным тоном, и его веселье сгинуло так же неожиданно, как и появилось. – У тебя есть часок на отдых, а затем мы выдвигаемся. С Шерралакса пора уходить. Все, что нужно, мы уже собрали. Закончишь плескаться – покажись Мераку. Это наш апотекарий.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ракшас слез с камней и, развернувшись, пошел было прочь, но через два шага обернулся.

\- Как к тебе обращаться, пернатый?

\- _Сейикеро_ , - ответил Шрайк, помолчав.


	5. Chapter 5

Подержав голову под струей ледяной воды, Шрайк выпрямился, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Колючие холодные капли поползли по шее и по спине, словно подушечки чьих-то прохладных пальцев.

Но даже ледяная – куда более ледяная, чем выдержал бы смертный, - вода не принесла желанного облегчения. В голове по-прежнему гудело.

Шрайк утер лицо рукой, убирая назад мокрые волосы, и взглянул в глаза своему отражению в мутном зеркале, висевшем над умывальником.

Он никогда не отличался той благородной красотой, которой славились его собратья-Гвардейцы Ворона. Генетические преобразования лишь сильнее заострили его черты, добавив им хищной резкости и некоторого сходства с примархом.

Но сейчас он куда сильнее походил на другого примарха – на того, чье имя в его ордене было сродни проклятию.

За прошедшие два месяца он заметно осунулся, и без того резкие черты стали еще острее. Щеки заметно ввалились, под глазами залегли темные тени, контрастируя с белой кожей. Волосы, когда-то ровно остриженные, уже начали отрастать и теперь неопрятно топорщились.

Каждый день на борту «Эха ночи» был похож на предыдущий. Сначала шли тренировки и бесконечные, изматывающие поединки в клетке. Ракшас гонял своих подчиненных до красных пятен в глазах, требуя спускать пар в контролируемых поединках, не заканчивающихся убийствами. Иначе, говорил он, они все равно начнут драться, но уже тайно и грязно, без всяких правил. И будет крайне неприятно недосчитаться какого-нибудь важного специалиста или особо умелого бойца перед какой-нибудь ответственной операцией.

Спуская пар на тренировках, старшие офицеры, по мнению капитана, становились спокойнее, начинали меньше отвлекаться и уделяли больше внимания обсуждаемым вопросам. И тогда Ракшас собирал их на совещания, выстраивая маршрут корабля и дальнейшую стратегию. Шрайк знал, что Ракшас перед кем-то отчитывается о ней, когда совещание заканчивается, но так и не сумел выяснить, стоял ли над капитаном Найшерахом кто-то еще, или же у него просто были друзья в других бандах, с которыми он координировал свои действия.

Доставалось на тренировках и самому Шрайку. Ракшас не делал для него исключений, бросая в один бой за другим, а его бойцы только радовались новой игрушке – для них поединки с сыном Коракса, да еще сумевшим уложить двоих Повелителей Ночи, становились делом чести.

Пока что ему везло. Пока что он не проиграл ни одного поединка.

Но когда заканчивались тренировки и совещания, начинались пытки.

Его пытали. Ему не верили. Его допрашивали и старались сломать. Искали тайные триггеры, заложенные в его разум библиариями Гвардии Ворона. Выспрашивали о хитрых планах, пытались поймать на противоречиях. И каждый раз Кайваан мысленно благодарил Бога-Императора, что в банде Ракшаса не было псайкера – тот погиб где-то на Шерралаксе, во время одного из столкновений. Иначе бы Кайваану быстро поджарили мозги, положив конец всем его замыслам.

Сам Ракшас каждый раз наблюдал за этими пытками. Шрайк видел, как капитан все так же улыбается уголком рта. Он видел, что капитан прекрасно все понимает и ничуть не сомневается, что у Шрайка нет ни тайных планов, ни хитрых психических мин, ни даже спор какой-нибудь токсичной плесени в кармане, дожидавшихся, когда их отправят в вентиляцию или в чан с синтекашей.

Он все видел. Но не торопился останавливать своих людей, а порой и сам принимал участие в пытках.

_«Мне интересно, как далеко ты сумеешь зайти»._

После каждого такого допроса Шрайк на ощупь возвращался в отведенную ему каюту, падал на койку и долго ворочался, снова ощущая себя желторотым неофитом после очередных процедур. Болело все. На какой бы бок он не поворачивался, мышцы и сухожилия все равно начинали стонать на все голоса, кости ныли, перед глазами все плавало, а в ушах стучала кровь. Огнем полыхали растревоженные разъемы нейроинтерфейса – Повелители Ночи никогда не пропускали ни одного из них.

Постепенно сверхчеловеческая физиология брала свое, боль утихала, но легче от этого не становилось. И оставшиеся силы уходили на то, чтобы побороть навязанные гипноиндукцией мысли. Чтобы затолкать поглубже трижды проклятую гордость, чтобы подавить рефлексы, чтобы заткнуть внутренний голос, который кричал « _Убей их всех_ ». Голос требовал отплатить за унижения. Голос требовал заставить Ракшаса сожрать собственный язык и запить собственной кровью. Голос требовал уничтожить весь корабль. Спасти Империум от этой мрази, покарать за все злодеяния.

Шрайк заставлял его умолкнуть.

Нет. Не так. И не сейчас.

Он обещал Рикксу, что не наделает _глупостей_. Он принес клятву, что смерть Тунэ будет отмщена.

Церемонии не вернут мертвых к жизни, но это не значит, что вовсе ничего нельзя для них сделать.

Шрайк посмотрел на свое отражение еще раз, коротко вдохнул и выдохнул, и принялся вытираться полотенцем, взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы.

До совещания у капитана оставалось пятнадцать минут.

Как Шрайк и предполагал, они ушли от Шераллакса под прикрытием эвакуации остальных войск, захватив небольшой, но вместительный грузовой челнок для перевозки собранных ресурсов и боеприпасов. На орбите, скрываясь под пустотными щитами, их ждал легкий крейсер «Эхо ночи». К тому моменту, когда челнок добрался до летного дока «Эха», крейсер уже засекли, но Ракшас не стал ввязываться в бой, и вместо того, чтобы уйти, «Эхо ночи» пошло вперед, подняв щиты на максимум.

Маневр Ракшаса чем-то напомнил Шрайку маневры Коракса, о которых ему доводилось читать в архивах. «Эхо» постепенно отводило с щитов все больше энергии, переправляя ее на варп-двигатели, а затем ушло в прыжок в опасной близости от кораблей имперского флота, существенно повредив один из транспортников. Почти сразу же они вышли в обратно реальный космос, затем снова нырнули в варп, и еще раз, и еще, запутывая следы и уходя от возможной погони.

Шрайк подозревал, что его товарищи наверняка отправятся за Ракшасом, если только не придет приказ об охране каравана с эвакуированными беженцами. Вряд ли Повелителям Ночи позволят уйти безнаказанными, особенно после смерти капитана Тунэ.

Такой исход был не очень вероятен, но, тем не менее, возможен. Поэтому для себя Шрайк решил, что будет держаться до тех пор, пока не сумеет воссоединиться с товарищами. Наличие конечной точки пути позволяло сохранять ясный рассудок.

К тому моменту, когда он добрался до зала стратегиума «Эха ночи», там, помимо сержантов и самого капитана, присутствовал и апотекарий Мерак. Они о чем-то негромко беседовали с капитаном, стоя у стола, над которым медленно вращалась карта сектора.

Заметив появление Шрайка, Ракшас приветственно кивнул и жестом велел ему подойти. Остальные Повелители Ночи посторонились, освобождая для него место около стола.

Ракшас набрал несколько команд на панели когитатора, и проекция изменилась – один из сегментов звездной россыпи засиял ярче и увеличился, вытесняя из поля зрения все остальные. Светящиеся точки окружили надписи и цифры сводок. Ракшас ткнул в четыре точки, и те слегка укрупнились. Две из них оказались лунами, еще две – планетами, одна из которых обладала двумя спутниками сразу.

Капитан не стал тратить время на долгие предисловия.

\- Вот здесь – четыре места, где мы можем сделать следующую остановку, - сказал он, обводя рукой сияющие точки. – Ремарра, Нойсар, Сетенагас и еще одна планетка с поэтичным названием «Храбрая». Очень в духе последователей Бога-Трупа, особенно если учесть, что на Храброй располагается крупная военная база Империума, а на орбите – двойное кольцо защитных платформ.

\- Очень легко быть храбрым, когда у тебя столько пушек, - заметил один из сержантов, Деяр, тот самый, кто привел Шрайка в лагерь на Шерралаксе. Остальные Повелители Ночи рассмеялись. Шрайк тоже хмыкнул. Ракшас улыбнулся уголком рта и продолжил:

\- Последние несколько операций обошлись нам достаточно дорого, в том числе – и стараниями собратьев нашего друга Сейикеро, - он поднял глаза на Шрайка. – И если так продолжится, то мы начнем нуждаться в пополнении. И я хочу набрать новых рекрутов, пока эта проблема не встала слишком остро. Ремарра и Нойсар – аграрные миры средней руки, куда достаточно легко можно прийти и так же быстро уйти. Единственная угроза, с которой мы можем столкнуться – местные силы обороны. Сетанагас недавно вернулся в лоно Империума после двухсот лет забвения, и сейчас им вплотную занимается Экклезиархия. Соответственно, там активно строятся схолы, обучающие юные умы азам самобичевания и коленопреклонения. На орбите планеты еще висят корабли Имперского флота, но там куда больше того, чем можно поживиться. Особняком в этом списке стоит только Храбрая. Она висит на самом краю сектора, выполняя роль щита для основных планет, и все местное население – это либо солдаты, либо обслуживающий персонал баз и станций, техники, медики, связисты и все в таком же духе. Удивительно унылое местечко, но зато в местных схолах мальчишки – готовые рекруты, уже отобранные и подготовленные. Храбрая, безусловно, лакомый кусок, но увы, он слишком хорошо охраняется. Так кем же мы будем пополнять наши ряды – фермерами, священниками или солдатами?

Ракшас выжидательно умолк, обводя взглядом подчиненных. Дольше остальных он сверлил взглядом Шрайка, но тот промолчал. Первым заговорил Деяр:

\- Как по мне, так нужно идти к Ремарре или Нойсару. Потерь и правда хватало в предыдущие разы, не стоит усугублять ситуацию. Особенно, если учесть, что нас и без того, небось, с фонарями по всему сегментуму разыскивают. Слетаем за мальчишками и уйдем куда-нибудь к Майменским докам. Там можно будет встать на ремонт. Тем более, что Анарис и его рота сейчас там же, а он с тобой еще за прошлый раз не расплатился. Часть рекрутов можно будет обменять.

Ракшас кивнул, показывая, что принял мнение к сведению. Следом за Деяром высказались и остальные - большинство поддерживало предложенный сержантом вариант, хотя были и те, кто высказывался в пользу Сетенагаса. Шрайк молчал, не торопясь вмешиваться в обсуждение.

\- Сейикеро, - позвал Ракшас, когда все, наконец, умолкли, - ты готов покорно следовать за мнением большинства, или у тебя есть другие предложения?

Шрайк посмотрел на сияющие над столом точки и ткнул в одну из них, заставляя ее увеличиться посильнее.

\- Я считаю, что нам стоит идти к Храброй, капитан Найшерах.

Его слова были встречены недовольным ропотом, но Ракшас поднял руку, призывая всех замолчать, и кивнул Шрайку.

\- Аргументируй.

\- Как справедливо заметил сержант Деяр, - продолжил тот, подходя поближе к столу, - вас наверняка ищут. Меня, конечно же, тоже – мои бывшие собратья не простят мне предательства. Поэтому я более чем уверен, что в эту самую минуту у нас на хвосте висит как минимум один корабль Гвардии Ворона. А возможно, и несколько, если они успели передать сообщения через астропатов и подключить к охоте остальных. Где лучше всего спрятаться крысе, пока хозяин дома ищет ее, заглядывая в каждый темный угол и каждую грязную щель? У него в кресле, потому что туда он посмотрит в последнюю очередь. Надо быть совершенным безумцем, чтобы сунуться к Храброй, где полно войск и мощная оборона. Там нас будут искать в последнюю очередь. Чего не скажешь о том же Сетанагасе или Нойсмаре.

\- Резонно, - кивнул Ракшас. – Но как ты предлагаешь пробраться туда за рекрутами?

\- Мы не станем никуда пробираться, - улыбнулся Шрайк. – Они отдадут нам их сами. Мы отправим им позывные Гвардии Ворона, запросим мальчишек от имени ордена, заберем их и уберемся прежде, чем они поймут, в чем дело. Коды, которыми я располагаю, возможно, уже сменили в самом ордене, но в остальном Империуме об этом узнают не сразу.

\- Заманчиво звучит, пернатый, - хмыкнул Деяр. – Даже, пожалуй, слишком заманчиво. А еще там будет куда проще сдать нас имперцам, а?

Шрайк посмотрел на него. Деяр приходился Ракшасу заместителем, и на каждом совещании высказывался чаще остальных, порой озвучивая общее мнение, а порой и мнение самого капитана. И он был единственным на всем «Эхе ночи», кому дозволялось называть Найшераха «Ракшем». Но в самом деле ли он был доверенным лицом Ракшаса, или же тот просто использовал Деяра для собственных нужд, Кайваан так и не понял. Сам он склонялся ко второму варианту, хотя в глубине души понимал, что просто отказывает Повелителям Ночи в способности испытывать какие-то человеческие чувства.

И это была ошибка. Недооценивать противника нельзя – это Кайваан хорошо усвоил еще в своей смертной жизни.

\- Капитан Найшерах спросил моего мнения, - спокойно ответил он, глядя Деяру в глаза. – Я высказался. Доверять мне или нет – это уже решать вам.

\- Гвардеец Ворона, сбежавший от ордена и едва не убивший собственного командира, будет рассказывать нам о доверии? – хмыкнул второй сержант, Дамас, стоявший рядом со Шрайком.

\- Если ты помнишь о том, что я сбежал, то должен понимать, что мне не с руки связываться с имперцами. Меня казнят, как отступника, вместе с вами. Если бы я хотел героической смерти, то остался бы на Шерралаксе.

Дамас фыркнул, явно собираясь сказать что-то еще, но Ракшас снова поднял руку.

\- Я услышал все, что хотел, - сказал он, - мнение большинства я узнал, а пустые споры мне здесь не нужны. Выяснять, кто прав, будете в тренировочной клетке. Необходимо уточнить некоторые данные разведки с учетом приведенных вами аргументов. Окончательное решение я сообщу позже. Вопросы есть?

Вопросов ни у кого не нашлось, и Ракшас объявил совещание закрытым. Шрайк выходил из зала стратегиума последним, с трудом подавляя желание обернуться. Ему казалось, что капитан смотрит ему прямо в спину.

***

Лезвие просвистело над самым ухом, и Кайваан поднырнул под него, ударяя в небольшую светящуюся мишень. Та на мгновение мигнула зеленым, затем снова вспыхнула красным, и многочисленные лезвия засвистели с удвоенной силой, рассекая воздух.

В режиме максимальной нагрузки боевой тренировочный манекен, похожий на молодое дерево с множеством ветвей-серворук, служил неплохой заменой живому противнику.

По крайней мере, он не опускался до унизительных комментариев и язвительных насмешек.

Каждую из серворук венчало острое лезвие почти такого же размера, как типовой боевой нож, а среди них прятались небольшие мишени. Одни от попаданий гасли сразу, другие лишь ненадолго меняли цвет, в зависимости от тяжести «ранения».

Манекен отличался от того, что доводилось видеть Кайваану в тренировочных залах лояльных орденов, и где Ракшас раздобыл такую игрушку, можно было только догадываться. Но, как бы там ни было, коротать свободные часы Кайваан предпочитал именно в ее компании. Она была достаточно опасной, чтобы оттачивать боевые навыки, и достаточно молчаливой, чтобы не раздражать.

Сквозь свист и шелест Кайваан расслышал тихие шаги, но оборачиваться не стал. Обычно Ракшас ходил куда бесшумнее, но сейчас он не прятался. А значит, пришел поговорить.

Капитан не стал его отвлекать, терпеливо дождавшись, когда закончится очередной тренировочный цикл. Наконец, спустя добрых пятнадцать минут, манекен затих, поджимая серворуки, как перепуганное насекомое. Мишени погасли, и Кайваан обернулся, утирая рукой пот со лба.

\- Капитан Найшерах, - кивнул он. – Чем обязан?

\- Я пришел сообщить тебе, что поразмыслил над твоими словами, Сейикеро, - улыбнулся в ответ Ракшас. – И нашел твой вариант наиболее выгодным при прочих равных условиях.

\- А что скажет Деяр? – вскинулся Шрайк. – В его словах есть определенный резон. Что, если я попытаюсь сбежать или сообщить о вас имперцам?

\- Придется тебя убить, - пожал плечами капитан. – Хотя, должен признать, это будет весьма бездарная трата ценного ресурса. Я вижу в тебе неплохой потенциал, и было бы жаль растратить его впустую.

\- Сочту это комплиментом, - усмехнулся Шрайк. Ракшас хмыкнул в ответ и покачал головой.

\- За те месяцы, что ты провел здесь, я так и не рассказал тебе, как погиб твой капитан, - проговорил он, и опустил глаза, рассматривая свой браслет из костяшек. – Полагал, что ты сам узнаешь – мои ребята не прочь похвастаться столь ценным трофеем. Но, по всей видимости, тебе так ничего и не рассказали.

\- Я не спрашивал, - пожал плечами Шрайк. – Разговорами мертвых не вернуть.

\- И то правда, - кивнул Ракшас, поднимая взгляд. – Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты узнал об этом в неподходящий момент и сорвал какую-нибудь важную операцию, или лишил бы меня ценного бойца, или выкинул еще что-нибудь эдакое. Поэтому я решил, что тебе стоит узнать об этом. Я его не убивал, сразу тебе скажу. Капитан Тунэ был вполне достойным противником, даже задеть меня сумел, - Ракшас постучал себя по груди там, где в момент их первой со Шрайком встречи темнел кусок флекспласта. – И наше с ним общение, пусть и недолгое, принесло мне немало удовольствия.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - ответил Шрайк.

\- Но я не убивал его, - повторил Ракшас, пропустив его реплику мимо ушей. – Его убивал Дамас. Сначала выжег ему глаза – сказал, что не знать, что тебе отрежут в следующий момент, всегда веселее, чем все видеть и дрожать заранее. Затем уже отрезал язык, затем руки, затем ноги, а затем вытащил прогеноид. И знаешь – капитан даже тогда оставался жив. А мне говорили, что вы, Вороны, слабые и вас легко сломать. И что на Истваане вы ломались, как сухие ветки, стоило лишь посильнее надавить. А этот держался долго. Очень долго. Мне даже показалось, что придется прострелить ему голову, чтобы успокоить. Но нет, потом он все-таки умер.

Перед глазами у Шрайка снова встали развалины Дайбеха. Залитый водой и кровью черный скалобетон, ливень, молотящий по доспехам, и изуродованное тело, белой кляксой сияющее посреди лужи.

\- Дамас потом очень жалел, что вырезал ему глаза так быстро, - добавил Ракшас, помолчав. – Он сожрал геносемя, а потом спохватился, что капитан этого так и не увидел.

\- И как, вкусно было? – поинтересовался Шрайк. – А то у нас оно, говорят, порченое. Плохая приживаемость, частые мутации…

Ракшас рассмеялся.

\- Не знаю, я не спрашивал. Возможно, зря.

\- Зачем ты рассказываешь мне все это? – спросил Шрайк, дождавшись, когда он отсмеется. Капитан тут же растерял всякую веселость и снова покачал головой.

\- Я собирался отправить Дамаса за рекрутами. Из всех сержантов, на которых я могу положиться, Дамас лучше всех разбирается в технологиях шифрования связи, и именно он обычно отвечает у нас за переговоры в эфире. К тому же он неплохой пилот. Тебе придется отправиться с ним, потому что ты знаешь нужные коды. Впрочем, ты можешь отказаться, если захочешь. Просто сообщи их нам, и мы управимся сами. Но я не хочу рисковать всей операцией из-за твоей маленькой вендетты.

Кайваан смерил его долгим взглядом.

\- Не беспокойся, Ракшас, - сказал он наконец. – Я отправлюсь вместе с Дамасом. Никаких проблем не будет. Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Капитан улыбнулся уголком рта и, помедлив, кивнул.

\- Что ж, будь по-твоему, Сейикеро. На этот раз я поверю тебе. Сделай так, чтобы я не пожалел об этом решении.

С этими словами Ракшас развернулся и зашагал прочь. Кайваан проводил его взглядом, и, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

_«Вы ломались, как сухие ветки, стоило лишь посильнее надавить»._

Ракшас ждет, что он сломается. Он выбрал его вариант, возложив на него авансом ответственность за любую возможную помеху. В случае провала банда Ракшаса убьет его, не дожидаясь команды капитана. А тот, похоже, на это и рассчитывает, загоняя Шрайка в такие рамки, где невозможно не провалиться, не поддаться соблазну, когда возможность отомстить так близка, или хотя бы не попытаться сбежать, когда вокруг – союзники-имперцы. 

_Катись в бездну, ублюдок. Катись в бездну._

Шрайк до крови закусил губу, вдохнул и выдохнул еще раз.

И со всех сил впечатал кулак в стену.


	6. Chapter 6

Они шагали колонной по двое, старательно чеканя шаг, выдерживая строй - пятьдесят восемь молодых мальчишек, жилистых и угловатых, колючих, с не по-детски суровыми лицами. Выросшие на Храброй, они не видели в своей жизни ничего, кроме войны, они с пеленок были готовы к смерти, а оружие в руках многие из них учились держать раньше, чем ложку. Их первыми словами становились «долг» и «честь», и, наверное, этим их словарный запас и ограничивался.

Жалкое зрелище.

Кайваан стоял у посадочной рампы и смотрел на них, и ловил себя на странной мысли. Он, когда-то перекованный в непобедимый клинок из такого же смертного паренька, теперь не знающий в своей жизни ничего, кроме бесконечных сражений и кровавых убийств, зависимый от собственного, пусть и усовершенствованного тела, нуждавшегося в особом питании, постоянных тренировках и гормональной терапии, нелюдь, нашпигованный искусственно выращенными органами – Шрайк чувствовал себя куда более свободным, чем эти смертные мальчишки, выросшие вне стен крепостей-монастырей, имеющие право выбора и возможность все бросить в любой момент.

И это было странно. Странно и неправильно.

Подумав об этом, Кайваан осекся. Что ему до них? Что ему до того, как воспитывают детей на Храброй? Рекруты, скованные чувством долга, доставляют куда меньше хлопот, чем беспризорники, наловленные в трущобах.

А добрый клинок можно сковать из любой стали – если за дело возьмется умелая рука.

И все же зрелище костлявых юнцов, похожих не на детей, а на карикатурно уменьшенных взрослых солдат, вызывало в нем странные чувства. Не жалость – от этого чувства он избавился еще там, в подульях Каорны. И не сожаление – ни к чему было сожалеть о расходных материалах, имен которых Кайваан даже не знал.

Но что-то очень похожее на оба эти чувства – холодный дискомфорт, как от зрелища хорошей еды, выброшенной в грязь, от хорошего оружия, оказавшегося не в той руке…

Шрайк хмыкнул себе под нос, прогоняя эти мысли прочь. Все-таки некоторые вещи, вбитые ему в голову капитаном Тунэ, не выветрятся оттуда никогда. Усовершенствованная память космических десантников не позволяла забыть ничего.

_И белое тело в грязной воде, лишенное всех конечностей - тоже._

Последние из мальчишек поднялись по рампе, и Кайваан направился следом за ними, параллельно активируя вокс.

\- Дамас, дети на борту. Можем убираться отсюда.

\- _Понял тебя_ , - откликнулся динамик. – _Размести их в грузовом отсеке, взлетаем через три минуты._

Кайваан кивнул, словно Дамас мог увидеть его, и закрыл канал. Рампа за его спиной с шипением начала подниматься.

Сопроводив мальчишек в грузовой отсек, Шрайк убедился, что все в порядке, и вышел в коридор. Когда переборка опустилась, Шрайк набрал несколько коротких команд на панели, блокируя все возможные выходы и настраивая параметры климат-контроля в отсеке так, чтобы драгоценному грузу было комфортнее. Отсек предназначался в том числе и для перевозки живых грузов, поэтому вентиляцию и температуру можно было отрегулировать.

А еще можно было бы отключить их вовсе, обрекая мальчишек на смерть от холода и удушья за время пути, избавляя их от судьбы предателей. А они ведь наверняка считают, что им оказана величайшая честь…

Шрайк покачал головой и направился в кокпит.

Дамас, сидевший в кресле пилота, даже не обернулся при его появлении. Но, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло, Шрайк заметил, что на одной из панелей перед глазами Дамаса светятся параметры систем жизнеобеспечения в грузовом отсеке. Следил. Не доверяет.

Впрочем, Шрайк бы на его месте поступил точно также.

\- Сколько их? – спросил Дамас, отстукивая какое-то сообщение.

\- Пятьдесят восемь, как заказывали.

Дамас кивнул и, закончив набирать сообщение, хлопнул по клавише отправки. Жестом велев Шрайку опустить страховочные крепления, он активировал двигатели.

\- Взлет через тридцать секунд, Сейикеро. Если ты собирался попрощаться с друзьями-имперцами, то сейчас самое время.

\- Вороны уходят, не прощаясь, - хмыкнул Шрайк в ответ. И Дамас даже улыбнулся уголком рта.

Поднявшись над стартовой площадкой, транспортник пошел вперед, в летный коридор, быстро набирая скорость.

И лишь когда он прошел распахнутый зев дока и вышел в открытый космос, Шрайк наконец-то облегченно вздохнул.

По крайней мере, их выпустили. И теперь вряд ли собьют теперь в полете, когда на борту у них – полсотни мальчишек.

Значит, поверили. Значит, изящная ложь, состоящая из лжи лишь наполовину, сработала.

Шрайку не понадобилось ничего выдумывать – у него в распоряжении были имперские коды, командирские коды Гвардии Ворона, и свежие воспоминания о кампании на Шерралаксе, информацию о которой легко было проверить. Шрайк предал своему рассказу убедительности, сославшись на нескольких имперских командиров и назвав несколько реально существующих кораблей, присутствовавших в системе во время эвакуации гражданских. Все это легко можно было проверить и подтвердить, даже если бы кому-то из командования войск обороны Храброй вздумалось послать официальный запрос командованию Имперского флота.

Шрайку оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы они не стали посылать этот запрос сразу, пока транспортник висел у них на орбите, под прицелом всех орудий, теряя драгоценное время.

Дамас всю дорогу молчал, и Шрайк не навязывался с разговорами. Он не сомневался, что Найшерах отдал своему сержанту прямой приказ убить Кайваана сразу же, как только возникнут малейшие подозрения.

Но им повезло.

Им поверили, их пропустили, и попросили полтора часа, чтобы собрать необходимое количество рекрутов.

Все эти полтора часа Кайваан вместе со своим спутником провел в кокпите, дожидаясь сигнала от командования. Все эти полтора часа Дамас ничего не говорил, и лицо его оставалось совершенно бесстрастным.

И все эти полтора часа он не выпускал из рук болт-пистолета.

Наверняка Повелители Ночи ожидали нападения, ожидали, что Кайваан попытается сбежать или подать сигнал имперскому командованию. И даже если бы транспортник перехватили, то у Найшераха наверняка уже был готов план отступления. Возможно, они бы даже огрызнулись напоследок из хвостовых орудий, перед тем, как уйти в варп. И отчаянная попытка побега не привела бы ни к чему, кроме ненужных жертв.

А умирать в ближайшее время Кайваан не собирался.

Не сейчас.

В конце концов, его все еще связывают данные командующему Рикксу клятвы. Он же обещал, что _не наделает глупостей_.

Поэтому Кайваан терпеливо ждал, не обращая внимание на то, как сгущается от напряжения воздух в кокпите, и как раздраженно постукивает пальцами по приборной панели Дамас.

Ракшас ждет от него определенных действий? Что ж. Кайваан никогда не старался соответствовать чужим ожиданиям.

Почти никогда. Но единственный, чьи ожидания его хоть как-то заботили, теперь был мертв.

И все-таки, когда командование оборонительной станции вышло на связь, стало спокойнее. И, когда в воротах ангара показался отряд мальчишек, сопровождаемых несколькими старшими офицерами, Кайваан позволил себе расслабить плечи. И, дождавшись кивка Дамаса, отправился встречать их у посадочной рампы.

Это был его последний шанс на побег.

И Кайваан не воспользовался им.

Переговорив с командованием, он передал им горячую благодарность от лица «ордена» и, убедившись, что все в порядке, поднялся обратно на борт.

Дамас до последнего ждал подвоха. И хмурая морщинка между его бровями, изувеченными старыми шрамами, разгладилась только тогда, когда транспортник нырнул в посадочный док «Эха ночи».

Ракшас ждал их. Вместе с ним у посадочной площадки стояли несколько Повелителей Ночи, в том числе и апотекарий Мерак. Мальчишек почти сразу же увели из посадочного ангара, не обратив почти никакого внимания ни на Шрайка, ни на Дамаса, словно это и не они только что привезли столь необходимых рекрутов. Впрочем, Повелители Ночи, и без того не склонные к открытой демонстрации каких-либо теплых чувств, осторожничали. Детям не стоило знать, где они оказались – до тех пор, пока их не разместят под присмотром, чтобы они не сумели наделать каких-нибудь _глупостей_.

Однако капитана Найшераха, похоже, рекруты как раз-таки волновали меньше всего. Он без всякого интереса скользнул по ним взглядом, пересчитав, и как будто сразу же забыл о них, стоило им пропасть из виду. Вместо этого он в упор посмотрел на Шрайка, стоявшего у посадочной рампы. И улыбнулся.

И снова до боли стал похож на капитана Тунэ. Тот точно так же смотрел на Кайваана, когда тот вернулся в Шпиль после кампании на Урлоне-IV.

Удовлетворенно, снисходительно-насмешливо, и в то же время почти по-отечески гордо. Словно и не сомневался, что Кайваан оправдает его ожидания.

А затем, не говоря ни слова, Ракшас развернулся и пошел прочь.

***

Питательная паста на вкус была такой же гадостной, как и на вид. Шрайк еще со смертной юности относился к еде как средству поддержания сил, и не более того – но сейчас от мысли о том, что в рефектории «Эха ночи» его нынешние братья наслаждаются совсем другой едой, становилось тоскливо.

Но в корабельном рефектории Шрайка ждала бы не только еда, но и компания. А в компании он сейчас нуждался меньше всего. Ему совершенно не хотелось тратить время на бессмысленные разговоры, отвечать на одни и те же насмешливые вопросы и стараться не замечать одни и те же оскорбительные шутки.

Повелители Ночи изо дня в день прощупывали его оборону. Кайваан не жаловался на недостаток терпения, но чаша любого терпения рано или поздно переполнялась. Даже та, что вначале казалась бездонной.

А сейчас больше всего нужна была осторожность.

Он как раз закончил свою скромную трапезу, когда вокс-бусина в ухе ожила. Сквозь мерное шипение послышались ритмичные щелчки и короткий писк.

«Зайди ко мне».

Ракшас никогда не утруждал себя разговорами там, где без них можно было обойтись.

Шрайк раздумчиво повертел в руках опустевшую емкость из-под пасты, гадая, что могло понадобиться Ракшасу. Он не вспоминал о присутствии Шрайка на борту без особой нужды, но с момента визита на Храбрую прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы она возникла. Они вернулись в летный док всего два часа назад. Шрайк только-только успел отдать доспехи и оружие технодесантникам – Ракшас настоял, чтобы их проверили на предмет маячков и передатчиков. Неудивительно, что он вызвал Шрайка именно сейчас – когда тот лишен всякой защиты. Технодесантники ничего не найдут – нечего было прятать, - но им ничего не мешает вживить маячок самим.

Нет, вряд ли. Если бы Ракшас хотел убить его, то убил бы еще тогда, когда они только вернулись. Он был таким же позером, как и все Повелители Ночи, но предпочитал редкие и эффектные жесты примитивной показухе.

Швырнув емкость в утилизатор, Шрайк вышел в коридор.

Личные покои капитана Найшераха располагались на несколько уровней выше. За время своего пребывания на «Эхе» Шрайк отыскал порядка трех возможных маршрутов, позволявших ему сэкономить пару лишних минут и избежать ненужных встреч. Но сейчас сигнал Ракшаса мог услышать не только Кайваан, а значит, спешить не стоило.

Впрочем, у дверей его никто не ждал. Да и капитан, вольготно развалившийся в кресле, адаптированном под его немалый рост, явно был один.

По крайней мере, пустых стаканов на столе было два. Это означало, что Ракшас никого больше не ждал, и Кайваан позволил себе немного расслабиться.

\- Садись, - велел капитан, разливая по стаканам вино из кувшина. Шрайк благодарно кивнул и устроился в свободном кресле. Ракшас отставил кувшин и услужливо пододвинул ему стакан.

\- Вы что-то хотели мне сказать, капитан Найшерах? – спросил Шрайк, забирая стакан. Боковым зрением он успел разглядеть, что темный матовый кувшин на самом деле полупрозрачный, и сквозь мутную жидкость можно различить небольшие светлые шарики – то ли камешки, то ли яйца. Шрайк машинально опустил взгляд в стакан, и один из шариков, угодивший туда при разливе, уставился на него остекленевшей радужной оболочкой со зрачком.

Судя по размерам, эти глаза принадлежали не смертным.

\- Хотел поблагодарить тебя за коды доступа, Сейикеро, - Ракшас взял второй стакан и отхлебнул, облизнув бледные губы. – Пятьдесят восемь мальчишек – неплохо. Мерак дает неплохой прогноз. Даже в самом худшем случае преобразования успешно пройдет как минимум половина. Почти три десятка братьев – ощутимое пополнение.

Шрайк кивнул, вертя стакан в руках.

\- Дальше мы пойдем к Майменским докам, - продолжил Ракшас, - подлатаем дыры, пообщаемся с товарищами. Мне нужен новый псайкер в отряд, после того, как твои братья уложили нашего Райву.

\- Псайкер в отряде незаменим, - согласно кивнул Шрайк, - особенно если учесть, что мои _братья_ все еще могут висеть у нас на хвосте. Тенарек, наш ротный библиарий – та еще бестия. Если его не убили у Гаргейзы, он еще попортит тебе и твоим людям немало крови.

Капитан хмыкнул и кивнул в ответ – как будто собственным мыслям.

\- А ты смелый, Сейикеро. Не боишься, что, придя в отряд, наш псайкер вскроет мозги и тебе?

\- Мне нечего скрывать, - пожал плечами Шрайк. – Я уже говорил тебе, почему я здесь. Твои умельцы приложили все усилия, чтобы выжать из меня какие-нибудь секреты, и так ничего и не добились. Потому что у меня их нет.

Ракшас неожиданно рассмеялся. Просто и легко, без шелеста и хрипа, положенных убийце из тьмы, но звонко и в полный голос, словно услышал что-то действительно смешное.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Сейикеро, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Правда, нравишься. Тебе бы еще совсем чуть-чуть подучиться, и ты станешь настоящим чудовищем, способным заткнуть за пояс весь этот ваш прогнивший Империум.

\- «Чудовищем»? – переспросил Шрайк, с деланным удивлением поднимая брови. – И я это слышу от тебя, Ракшас? Взгляни на меня внимательно – я ведь только и делаю, что раз за разом тебя разочаровываю. У меня не нашлось ни коварных планов, ни маячка в кармане, ни отравы, ни электромагнитного глушителя, способного вывести из строя твой корабль. Я не плету интриги за твоей спиной, пытаясь обратить к свету заблудших собратьев-десантников. Да что там – я даже не убил Дамаса на Храброй, хотя он, бедняга, все полтора часа ожидания сжимал дрожащими руками болтер и скрипел зубами. У него, наверное, вся жизнь перед глазами пролетела, а я не убил его даже из вежливости! И ты называешь меня чудовищем?..

Шрайк наигранно похлопал ресницами, вызвав у Ракшаса новый приступ смеха.

\- Именно так, - ответил, наконец, капитан, отхлебнув еще вина. – Дамас мог ждать чего угодно. Этим он только доказал бы собственную трусость. А вот в тебе я не сомневался ни на минуту, Сейикеро. Я знал, что ты не убьешь его. Во-первых, ты не настолько глуп. Во-вторых, ты такой же, как и мы. Тьмы в твоей душе будет побольше, чем в душах некоторых моих бойцов. Ваш примарх боролся с ней в собственной душе, и делал все, чтобы выкорчевать ее из душ своих сыновей. Но оказался бессилен. Пока есть свет – будет тьма. И только в пустоте нет ничего, что бы могло отбрасывать тень. Но твои _братья_ борются с ней, выполняя бессмысленный завет своего генетического отца. Они борются с тем, что невозможно победить. Ты не такой, Сейикеро. Ты принял эту тьму. Ты принял ее, как такую же часть своей души. Это разумный шаг.

\- Тогда зачем ты отправил меня с Дамасом, если знал, что я не поддамся на твою провокацию? – вскинулся Шрайк. – Хотел увидеть эту тьму еще раз?

\- Хотел, чтобы ты ее увидел, Сейикеро. Чтобы ты сам увидел, как далеко зашел, и понял, на что еще готов пойти ради своей мести, - улыбка Ракшаса окончательно померкла. Его черные глаза уставились на Кайваана в упор, и, несмотря на то, что они все еще блестели после недавнего веселья, взгляд капитана обжигал холодом.

\- Я уже говорил тебе – я здесь не ради мести. Я здесь, потому что мне некуда идти.

\- Упрямство – плохая черта, мальчик мой, - покачал головой Ракшас, - она застилает тебе глаза, и может скрыть мелкие, но важные детали. Впрочем, ты еще молод, и некоторая горячность тебе простительна. Однако смотри – то, что сейчас оказывается твоей силой, со временем рискует стать твоей слабостью. Если, конечно, это упрямство, - капитан неожиданно улыбнулся снова. Как всегда – уголком рта, насмешливо и понимающе.

Шрайк спокойно выдержал его взгляд, и капитан, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

\- Кем он был для тебя, Сейикеро? Кем он был, что ты готов ради него упасть на самое дно? Твоим наставником? Твоим другом? Побратимом, которому у вас, преданных Богу-трупу десантников, принято клясться в верности до гроба? Почему ты это делаешь?

\- Не думал, что ты настолько сентиментален, Ракшас, - Шрайк саркастически скривил рот. – Я уже говорил – я здесь, потому что мне совершенно не хочется умирать, выполняя дурацкие приказы смертных. Если уж мне суждено умереть – то я предпочту сам выбрать свою смерть. Ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы подискутировать на философские темы? Тогда, боюсь, я разочарую тебя еще раз.

\- Ничуть, - Ракшас улыбнулся, допивая остатки вина, и долил себе еще. – Я хотел сказать тебе, что в моем отряде для тебя найдется место, если ты надумаешь остаться. И, если уж быть до конца откровенным, я бы этого хотел. Мне пригодился бы твой талант, хотя он, конечно, пока что нуждается в огранке.

\- Я подумаю над этим, - Шрайк улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Твое здоровье, – добавил он, отсалютовал капитану стаканом и одним глотком осушил его до дна.

Ракшас как раз потянулся, чтобы долить ему еще – и тут же отвлекся, коснувшись пальцами уха. Видимо, сработал внутренний вокс. Ракшас выслушал невидимого собеседника, и, мигом растеряв все остатки веселья, поднялся с кресла.

\- Идем, Сейикеро. Мерак говорит - у нас неприятности.


	7. Chapter 7

Крови почти не было.

Хотя-то уж ее, пожалуй, должно было быть в избытке.

Шрайк раздумчиво подпихнул ногой одно из тел. Лицо мальчишки было синюшно-бледным, широко распахнутые глаза покрылись сеткой сосудов. Когда его голова шевельнулась, из приоткрывшегося рта потекла темная струйка.

Этому пареньку повезло. Он умер практически сразу, от болевого шока. Некоторым его товарищам повезло меньше – они захлебнулись собственной кровью, повредив крупные сосуды. Может быть, кто-то из них звал на помощь. Может быть, кто-то перед смертью отчаянно жалел о своем поступке. Некоторые из мальчишек лежали так, будто пытались доползти до дверей, у некоторых виднелись синяки, была рассечена бровь или губа. Эти, наверное, не сразу согласились. Спорили, цеплялись за жизнь, согласные провести ее даже во тьме и позоре, лишь бы не умирать.

Жалкое зрелище.

\- Все пятьдесят восемь? – уточнил Ракшас, глядя на лежащие на полу ангара тела.

\- Все пятьдесят восемь, - кивнул Мерак. – И все как один откусили себе язык.

\- Ты был прав, Сейикеро, - проговорил Ракшас, оборачиваясь, - рекрутов на Храброй в самом деле неплохо обучают. Жаль только, что, научив их умирать за Бога-трупа, они не догадались научить их жить.

\- Именно поэтому я и здесь, - ответил тот. – Империуму нужны смерти. Смерти за идеалы, смерти за Императора, смерти за несуществующие химеры вроде чести и совести. Жизнь там не в почете.

Дамас, стоявший у самого входа в ангар, фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

\- Мерак, - позвал капитан, снова переводя взгляд на трупы, - когда им сообщили о том, что они находятся у Повелителей Ночи?

\- Им не сообщали, Ракш, - покачал головой апотекарий. – Они ничего не знали до сего момента. Мы обыскали всех – ни передатчиков, ни оружия, ничего. И все они были уверены, что их ждет впереди служба Императору.

\- Значит, кто-то сообщил им позже, - ввернул Дамас. – Кто к ним приходил?

\- Кроме меня и моих аколитов - никто, - ответил Мерак. – Мы не пускали к ним даже смертный персонал. Их ответил в ангар сразу же по прилету. Они ни с кем не контактировали.

Дамас подошел поближе, разглядывая трупы.

\- Сейикро встречал их у посадочной рампы и отводил в грузовой отсек. У него было несколько минут, чтобы шепнуть им пару слов. Есть, что сказать в свое оправдание, пернатый? – обернулся он к Шрайку.

\- С какой стати мне перед тобой оправдываться? – вскинулся тот. – Ты вроде бы и сам не дурак, Дамас. Я шепнул им о том, где они находятся, а они дотерпели до тех пор, пока их привезут на корабль, вместо того, чтобы покончить с собой еще по пути? Они все знали, что и ждет, и все пятьдесят восемь так убедительно делали вид, что рады вербовке? Так кто же из вас такой идиот – Мерак, поверивший им на слово? Ракшас, который ничего не заметил? Или может быть, ты сам, проглядевший то, что творилось у тебя под носом?

Дамас оскалился.

\- Где ты был в последние три часа?

\- На инженерной палубе, отдал доспех технодесантникам. Затем дошел до собственной каюты и почти сразу же отправился к капитану, потому что он вызвал меня к себе, - Шрайк оглянулся на Ракшаса. Тот, перехватив вопросительный взгляд Дамаса, коротко кивнул.

\- Я не мог этого сделать, - продолжал Кайваан. – Никак не мог, Дамас. Я все время был на виду, и мои слова могут подтвердить другие. Подумай, где ты сам допустил ошибку.

\- Единственная моя ошибка заключается в том, что я не убил тебя на обратном пути, - процедил было Дамас, но капитан упреждающе поднял руку.

\- Хватит. Если тебе нужен объект для ненависти, ненавидь того, кто научил этих детей умирать, - проговорил он, едва заметно улыбнувшись уголком рта.

Шрайку показалось, что Ракшас имеет в виду совсем не Императора. И даже не наставников в схолах Храброй. Но больше капитан не сказал ничего, и его улыбка сгинула так же быстро, как и появилась. Дамас, шумно выдохнув, развернулся и вышел вон из ангара. Мерак, покачав головой, отправился следом – необходимо было вызвать сервиторов, чтобы утилизировать трупы.

\- Пятьдесят восемь рекрутов, - бормотал он себе по нос на ходу. – Тридцать потенциальных объектов…

Ракшас посмотрел им вслед, и, когда они со Шрайком остались одни, перевел взгляд на тела.

\- Как ты это сделал? – спросил он неожиданно.

\- Что именно? – поднял брови Кайваан.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я. У тебя в распоряжении сто сорок две секунды, пока они поднимались на борт и располагались в отсеке. Имперский язык жестов? Гвардейская система сигналов? Тактильное сообщение? _ **[1]**_

Он повернулся, глядя Шрайку прямо в глаза – черные напротив черных. Кайваан спокойно выдержал его взгляд и пожал плечами.

\- Тебе приятнее думать, что это коварный Гвардеец Ворона предал вас всех, а не твой собственный офицер допустил ошибку? Мне ни к чему тебе врать, Найшерах. Твои бойцы и без того меня ненавидят. К чему мне злить их еще больше? Я хотел быть вам полезным. Увы, Дамас – или кто там еще, - испортил мой благородный жест. Вряд ли кто-то поверит мне теперь, что бы я ни предложил. Разве я стал бы так усложнять себе жизнь? Ты сам говорил – я не настолько глуп.

Ракшас смерил его долгим взглядом снизу вверх и обратно, и снова посмотрел прямо в глаза, продолжая едва заметно улыбаться.

\- Ты не настолько глуп, Сейикеро, - кивнул он. – Что ж, на этот раз я тебе поверю. Но следующий шанс станет для тебя последним. Следующей ошибки мои бойцы тебе уже не простят.

\- Не думаю, что они простят мне и эту, - улыбнулся в ответ Шрайк. – Разрешите идти, капитан?

\- Иди, - усмехнулся Ракшас.

Шагая к выходу из ангара, Шрайк чувствовал, как взгляд капитана обжигает холодком незащищенную спину. Инстинкты космического десантника требовали обернуться, не оставлять опасность за спиной. Но Шрайк не позволял себе напрячь плечи или ускорить шаг.

Ракшас был прав. Следующий раз станет для кого-то из них последним.

По крайней мере – если все пойдет по плану.

***

…В воздухе отчетливо пахло сухой пылью, густой травяной сладостью и приближающейся грозой. Кайваан чувствовал эти запахи даже через фильтры шлема. Ветер утих, невысокие малоэтажные дома как будто замерли в ожидании бури.

Авточувства то и дело вылавливали тепловые сигнатуры – по земле сновали мелкие грызуны, заполошно кидались прочь из-под ног. Где-то дальше изредка раздавался собачий лай и крики ночных птиц.

Поселок еще не спал. Светились окна в домах, откуда-то и вовсе доносились негромкая музыка и разговоры. На улицах никого не было – люди то ли услышали о приближающейся грозе через местные системы оповещения, то ли догадались о ней по каким-то другим признакам.

Шрайка это не волновало. Главное, что смертные не мешались под ногами. А приближающаяся буря только упрощала ему задачу. Теперь, если поселок лишится связи, переполох поднимется не скоро. Смертные сочтут, что связь прервалась из-за непогоды. А когда они поймут, что произошло, будет слишком поздно.

Аграрная планетка Литолакс-35-44 удачно подвернулась им по пути к Майменским докам. Ракшас не желал уходить с пустыми руками, и, потеряв больше полусотни рекрутов с Храброй, распорядился набрать новых. Литолакс-35-44 лежал достаточно близко от первичного маршрута «Эха ночи», достаточно далеко от крупных торгово-транспортных путей, был достаточно густо заселен и достаточно плохо охраняем. По правде сказать, его и аграрной планетой было сложно назвать – выращиваемых на Литолаксе продуктов хватало, чтобы обеспечивать припасами пару исследовательских станций, висевших на окраине сектора, позволяя им не зависеть от снабжения с планеты-столицы. А большего и не требовалось. Изначально Литолакс заселяли демобилизованные солдаты Астра Милитарум, а затем власти сектора начали отправлять туда сирот, снабжая колонию рабочими руками и заодно избавляясь от лишних ртов.

Вряд ли бы кто-то хватился пары десятков пропавших мальчишек. Но даже если бы колонисты послали сигнал бедствия, никто не успел бы прийти не помощь вовремя.

А может быть, и вовсе не стал бы. Уж чего-чего, а сирот в Империуме всегда было в избытке.

Вспомнив родные трущобы, Шрайк невесело усмехнулся. Киавар был столицей сектора, источником пополнения и ресурсов для ордена, но Гвардейцев Ворона не слишком-то заботило, что происходит внизу. Главное, чтобы всего хватало наверху. И в этом отношении они мало отличались от обитателей верхних этажей ульев.

На этой мысли Шрайк осекся, и едва не помотал головой. Он начал мыслить как те, с кем он был вынужден делить кров и стол в последние два месяца. Если бы капитан Тунэ сейчас услышал, о чем думает его воспитанник…

Из динамика вокса раздались сухие щелчки.

_«Охрана северного блока нейтрализована»._

Шрайк остановился, прижимаясь спиной к ближайшей стене, и отстучал ответ.

_«Контактов нет. Ситуация в норме. Сообщений от остальных отрядов не поступало. Продолжаем выполнение задания.»_

_«Понял тебя»._

Вокс умолк.

Дамас свое дело знал – на то, чтобы быстро и тихо вывести из строя узел связи, у него уйдет не больше пары минут. Как только оборвется связь, вторая пара диверсантов перережет энергоснабжение поселка. И тогда Ракшас выведет свой отряд на охоту – их целью был некрупный жилой комплекс на противоположном конце поселка. Он состоял из трех двухэтажных бараков, и там держали сирот, недавно прибывших на планету и еще не успевших пройти распределение на работы. В отряде капитана двадцать бойцов. На то, чтобы прочесать все три барака, отобрать подходящих по возрасту и полу детей, и вырубить – или, что вероятнее, убить – охрану и ненужных свидетелей, у них уйдет от силы полчаса.

Третий отряд в это время будет заниматься руководством поселка. Смертные сильно зависят от своих лидеров, им постоянно нужен кто-то, кто будет решать за них проблемы. Узнав о нападении, они первым делом бросятся за помощью к руководству и стражам порядка. А, узнав, что те убиты, впадут в панику, подарив Ракшасу несколько драгоценных минут на то, чтобы по-тихому уйти.

Уничтожать поселок целиком он не будет – ему не нужно лишнее внимание, учитывая, что на него и без того идет охота.

Шрайку с Дамасом было поручено отключить связь, а после этого сразу же присоединиться к группе капитана.

Значит, в распоряжении Кайваана оставалось от силы пять минут.

Этого вполне могло хватить. Если Шрайк не ошибся в подсчетах, Риккс должен был оказаться неподалеку от Храброй вскоре после их отлета. Если оставленное на орбитальной станции сообщение было получено, то его уже должны были начать передавать по всему сектору, и так или иначе, но оно бы достигло ушей Шестой роты – хотя бы через астропатов. И если все верно, то они шли за Ракшасом к Мальменнским докам на полной скорости, рассчитывая перехватить его до того, как тот объединится с другими бандами.

А значит, они должны были прийти к Литолаксу. Просто обязаны.

Но даже если и нет, если и без того зыбкий план потерпел неудачу, Шрайку все равно придется уходить.

Так больше не может продолжаться. Ему не может везти все время.

Его так и подмывало нанести удар чуть раньше, не дать поселку лишиться связи и сорвать Ракшасу планы. Шрайк, может быть, был и не самым лучшим десантником в ордене, но он преданно служил Империуму, и первоочередной его задачей являлись уничтожение врагов и защита человечества.

Но если Ракшас не дождется отключения связи, он догадается, что Шрайк убил Дамаса. Именно этого он и ждал, снова отправляя их вдвоем. И, когда план провалится, капитан сбежит со своими людьми, и, что вполне вероятно, напоследок угостит жителей Литолакса парой орбитальных ударов. Может быть, Шрайк и успеет сбежать на безопасное расстояние и даже, пожалуй, сумеет выбраться с планеты. Но в одиночку он много не навоюет, лишь потеряв массу драгоценного времени.

И тогда все это будет напрасным. И те пятьдесят восемь мальчишек, жизнями которых Шрайку пришлось заплатить за возможность передать разведданные, тоже окажутся ненужной жертвой.

И охоту придется начинать заново.

Поэтому Шрайк продолжал неслышной тенью скользить в темноте, патрулируя периметр узла связи, дожидаясь сигнала от Дамаса. 

У одного из углов он остановился, прижавшись спиной к шершавой, облупленной стене, и поднял глаза на крупные звезды, висевшие в ночном небе. Почти строго посередине сияла яркая голубоватая звезда – на самом деле, это была ближайшая к Литолаксу исследовательская станция. Изредка вдоль горизонта, мерцая, проплывали светящиеся точки орбитальных спутников.

Один раз Шрайку показалось, что вдалеке что-то промелькнуло – как будто рябь по воде прошла, всколыхнув черноту, пошевелив холодные огоньки. Кажется, он слишком долго ждал, и начал видеть то, что так хотел увидеть, и его усталый мозг выдал преломление света в атмосфере за движение.

Но затем звезды всколыхнулись снова. Уже ближе и четче.

И Шрайк понял.

Ему не показалось. К поселку приближался корабль. Маскировочное поле скрывало его от глаз, преломляя свет почти что естественным образом, но генетически усовершенствованное зрение Шрайка позволило ему разглядеть, что преломление повторяется по определенной траектории, почти по ровной линии, все ближе и ближе.

А затем донесся глухой рокот. То ли это сердилась приближающаяся буря, то ли тихо гудели модернизированные реактивные двигатели.

Шрайк коснулся пальцем переключателя вокса, выискивая нужную частоту - аварийную частоту «Проксима Корвида», зашифрованный внутренний канал связи, использующийся Гвардией Ворона. Ее излучал и улавливал только один тип устройств связи, созданный одной из киаварских техногильдий. Принять сигнал Шрайка смог бы только тот, у кого был передатчик такой же системы. Для передачи сообщений частота не годилась. Ее задачей было обнаружение товарищей по ордену без необходимости вызывать их по общим каналам, куда хуже защищенным от прослушивания и дешифровки.

Но если Шрайку и правда не показалось, то…

Палец кольнуло. Игла ДНК-анализатора в перчатке считала его данные, системы доспеха предоставили доступ к нужной частоте, и из динамика вокса раздался негромкий, успокаивающе-мерный гул, ритмично западающий через определенные интервалы, по мере того, как транслятор включался и отключался.

Два щелчка. Пауза. Три щелчка. Пауза. Пять щелчков, короткая пауза, один щелчок.

_«Отделение на связи. Запрашиваем местоположение»._

Его искали.

Либо до сих пор верили, что он еще жив, либо наобум прочесывали частоту в надежде, что одному дурноголовому брату-сержанту хватило удачи и благословления Императора, чтобы продержаться.

Но его искали. Его искали, зная, что он не сумеет ответить, но надеясь, что он сумеет услышать.

И Шрайк неожиданно для себя самого улыбнулся. Широко и искренне – первый раз за долгие месяцы.

Соскучились небось, засранцы?

В этот момент вокс пискнул, сообщая о входящем сигнале на другой частоте, и Шрайк, переключившись, услышал совсем другие щелчки – сухие, короткие, прерывистые.

_«Задание выполнено. Уходим»._

_«Понял тебя_ », - отстучал в ответ Шрайк. _– «Все тихо. Контактов нет. Точка встречи – лямбда-два-четырнадцать»._

_«Принято»._

Над головой снова зарокотало – на этот раз заворчали надвигающиеся тучи.

Шрайк оглянулся, заметив, что звезды в небе окончательно погасли, - гроза уже была совсем близко, - и растворился в сгущающейся темноте.

***

К тому моменту, когда он добрался до точки встречи, по его доспехам уже забарабанили первые капли – редкие и крупные. Они постукивали по керамиту, как мелкие камешки.

Оптика шлема Шрайка выхватила сигнатуру доспеха Дамаса, а через пару мгновений из темноты показался и он сам. Темно-синяя броня влажно лоснилась, блестящие капли дождя, покрывавшие наплечники, казались чешуей в тусклом рассеянном свете.

Шрайк машинально оглянулся – источником света служили фонари, стоявшие неподалеку от дороги, ведущей к узлу связи.

И они по-прежнему сияли.

И продолжали сиять, пока Шрайк и Дамас двумя тенями скользили вдоль заборов, перетекая от дерева к дереву.

\- Деяр должен был обесточить поселок, как только пропадет связь, - проговорил Дамас, - почему он так долго возится?

\- Непредвиденные трудности? – откликнулся Кайваан. – Смертные могли узнать о надвигающейся буре и принять какие-нибудь меры по сохранению энергоснабжения, заранее отправив на подстанцию ремонтную группу. Если Деяру пришлось их убить, это должно было занять какое-то время.

Дамас коснулся пальцем переключателя вокса, прощупывая отрядные каналы, но ни Деяра, ни его напарника дозваться не сумел.

\- До подстанции не так уж далеко, - позвал Шрайк, - идем, проверим, что у них там творится.

\- Идем, - не сразу ответил Дамас, и ускорил шаг, на ходу докладывая ситуацию капитану Найшераху.

Дождь постепенно усиливался, а фонари все не гасли. Лишь изредка они начинали мигать, словно пытаясь сморгнуть попавшие капли, но затем разгорались вновь. Над головой сверкало все чаще, к гулу дождя примешивался глухой рокот.

Дамас неслышной тенью скользил вперед, почти неразличимый в темноте. Если бы не авточувства доспеха, Кайваан потерял бы его в сгущавшемся сумраке.

Они отошли от узла связи совсем недалеко, и на следующем перекрестке Дамас неожиданно свернул налево, за угол одного из складских зданий. Шрайк прищурился.

Энергостанция располагалась в другой стороне.

Незаметным движением вытащив болт-пистолет, Шрайк скользнул следом к углу здания, и, притаившись, выждал пару мгновений и осторожно выглянул.

Дамаса нигде не было.

Что он успел заметить – или понять? Что ему сказал Ракшас?

Куда нанесли свой первый удар Гвардейцы Ворона? Деяр, похоже, пал от их рук первым – энергоснабжение поселка по-прежнему продолжалось. Если капитану об этом уже известно – он отдаст Дамасу приказ убить Шрайка.

Если они напали на самого капитана, то тот наверняка попытается удрать. И Дамас, скорее всего, убежит следом, бросив Кайваана на растерзание бывшим товарищам.

Осталось понять, в какой из двух рук судьба припрятала монетку.

Кайваан снял болт-пистолет с предохранителя, и, держа его наготове, аккуратно завернул за угол.

\- Дамас? – позвал он наугад. – Перестань дурить. У нас приказ капитана. Деяру нужна помощь. Нам некогда играть в эти игры.

Не то, чтобы Кайваан всерьез рассчитывал, что Дамас поверит ему. Но выбранную роль нужно было отыгрывать до конца.

Прижавшись спиной к стене, Шрайк поводил пистолетом из стороны в сторону, оглядываясь, высматривая малейшее движение в ночной темноте.

Кругом был только дождь.

Дождь, заборы и деревья.

Над головой снова сверкнуло. На долю секунды яркая голубоватая вспышка озарила все вокруг – и этого мгновения Кайваану хватило, чтобы выхватить темный силуэт среди деревьев. Тот метнулся в сторону, и тут же все снова утонуло во тьме, но Шрайк уже успел развернуться и взять на прицел тени там, где, по его подсчетам, должен был оказаться противник.

Но удар пришелся сзади.

Шрайк скорее почувствовал приближающееся лезвие, чем услышал или увидел – почуял нутром, уловил шестым, седьмым, десятым чувством. Инстинкты космического десантника, взращенные десятилетиями тренировок и сражений, сработали быстрее любой мысли.

Резко обернувшись, Шрайк успел подставить руку, отбивая удар рукоятью пистолета, но потраченной на поворот доли секунды ему не хватило. Чужой бронированный сапог ударил его под дых, а затем в лицевую пластину шлема впечатался кулак. Шрайк отшатнулся, на миг потеряв концентрацию – и лезвие вонзилось ему в запястье. Кайваан зашипел сквозь зубы, разжимая пальцы, и болт-пистолет упал в грязь.

Шрайк не стал тратить время на то, чтобы подхватить его – он бросился прочь, выхватывая здоровой рукой нож.

Дамас стоял перед ним, сжимая в руке гладий. Он поставил ногу на болт-пистолет, вдавив его в грязь.

\- Дамас? – позвал Шрайк. – Какого гретчина ты творишь?

\- Хватит этих игр, Сейикеро, - прошипел в ответ тот. – Хватит.

\- Ракшас наконец-то приказал меня убить? – хмыкнул Кайваан, перемещаясь вбок на полусогнутых ногах, готовый к броску. – Ненадолго же хватило его терпения.

\- «Терпения»? Ты так ничего и не понял, а, пернатый? - Дамас поудобнее перехватил клинок, зеркально повторяя движения Шрайка. – Он все это время водил тебя за нос. Он играл с тобой, а мы ждали, когда он наиграется. Ты думаешь, никто не видел, как ты стараешься заманить нас в ловушку?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - ровно ответил Шрайк.

\- Ты не понимаешь главного, - лицо Дамаса было скрыто шлемом, но Кайваан по голосу понял, что тот улыбается. – Ракшас видел твои уловки насквозь. Он псайкер, Сейикеро. Телепат. Его нельзя сбить с толку умильными глазками и честным лицом. Ты попытался заманить в ловушку нас. А вместо этого заманил в нее собственную роту.

Шрайк едва заметно нахмурился, радуясь, что Дамас не видит и его собственного лица.

Значит, псайкер.

Вот почему он не торопился искать нового псайкера в отряд, после того, как Шестой удалось уничтожить их предыдущего ведьмака на Шерралаксе.

Значит, Деяр, скорее всего, не занимается сейчас никакой энергостанцией. Его приказ, похоже, изначально был совсем другим.

И может статься так, что прямо сейчас он идет на помощь самому Дамасу. А может быть, и не один.

Уходить нужно немедленно. Но Дамас не отпустит его просто так.

К тому же, Шрайк обещал командующему Рикксу его голову.

\- Геносемя твоего капитана на вкус было так себе, - хмыкнул Дамас, бесшумной тенью перетекая вбок, - надеюсь, твое окажется повкуснее.

\- Смотри, как бы ты им и вовсе не подавился, - фыркнул в ответ Шрайк.

И первым бросился вперед.

Дамас метнулся навстречу, нырнул вниз, проскальзывая под занесенным ножом. Используя инерцию замаха, Шрайк развернулся, ударил наискось, подставил наруч под ответный удар, отталкивая клинок прочь – и ударил еще раз. Дамас отшатнулся, затем еще раз, и еще раз, стараясь уйти вбок, дожидаясь, пока Шрайк неосторожно раскроется, чтобы нырнуть под его руку и оказаться за спиной.

Кайваан не стал дожидаться, пока тот застигнет его врасплох, и раскрылся сам – и, когда Дамас попался на уловку, перехватил нож обратным хватом и резко развернулся, метя противнику в лицо.

В ту же секунду снова сверкнула молния – и Шрайк боковым зрением успел разглядеть все тот же силуэт в темных доспехах, опять промелькнувший в зарослях.

Кто-то пришел на помощь Дамасу? Или он изначально был здесь все это время не один?   
Если Ракшас знал о его плане заранее, то Дамас должен был завести Кайваана в западню.

Значит, нельзя стоять на одном месте долго. Нельзя подставлять спину. Нельзя сосредотачиваться только на одном Дамасе.

И уж точно нельзя получать ран. Каждая потерянная секунда может стоить ему жизни.

Дамас едва успел увернуться от ножа – лезвие чиркнуло по забралу шлема, едва не расцарапав тускло светящуюся линзу, - но виной была не усталость и не рассеянность. Подпустив Кайваана поближе, Повелитель Ночи ударил и сам. Этот гамбит позволил его клинку хлебнуть крови, оставив неглубокую, но оскорбительную рану на груди Шрайка, пробив керамитовый нагрудник. Она могла оказаться и глубже, но Кайваан в последний момент изогнулся, неловко отводя в сторону плечо. Отпихнув Дамаса ногой, он отпрыгнул назад, перекувырнулся, взметнув брызги грязи, и тут же бросился прочь – клинок противника со свистом рассек сырую землю в полумиллиметре от его ноги.

Перекатившись, Шрайк подскочил на ноги, одновременно попытавшись подсечь Дамаса, но тот был начеку. Подпрыгнув, он развернулся, и, используя инерцию толчка, мощно приземлился, едва не пронзив Шрайка насквозь. Гладий полоснул по керамиту, выбив снов искр, тут же сгинувших под проливным дождем. Лезвие увязло в грязи, но Дамас успел прижать Шрайка к земле, вцепился свободной рукой ему в горло, не давая вывернуться, и, рывком вытащив клинок, едва не всадил его в Кайваану в грудь.

И тут же охнул – нож Шрайка впился ему в бок, в мягкое сочленение между пластинами.

Секундной заминки Шрайку хватило, чтобы спихнуть противника с себя. Он разжал пальцы, оставляя нож в ране, и освободившейся рукой ударил Дамаса кулаком в висок. Шлем принял на себя большую часть удара, но Дамас на мгновение потерял концентрацию – и Шрайк, схватив его за руку, вывернул кисть, перехватывая гладий.

Вскочив на ноги, он ударил Дамаса сапогом в лицо, и, когда тот откинулся назад, наступил ему на грудь и тут же всадил гладий в горло, у самого основания шлема. Дамас судорожно задергался, силясь ухватиться за придавившую его ногу, и Шрайк, вырвав клинок, вонзил его еще раз. На этот раз под лезвием что-то хрустнуло и лопнуло. И Дамас затих.

Кайваан вырвал гладий и развернулся, готовый отражать следующую атаку.

Но никто не торопился на него нападать.

Вокруг было тихо, только шелестели листья, омываемые дождем, барабанили капли, а в лужах бурлила грязная темная вода.

Шрайк осторожно огляделся по сторонам. Если никто не рвется в рукопашный бой, это еще не значит, что никто сейчас не держит его на прицеле болтера.

Но если так – почему они медлят?

Ракшас снова читает его мысли? Дожидается, пока Шрайк придумает убедительную версию гибели Дамаса и собственные оправдания, чтобы потом посмеяться ему в лицо?..

Нет. Вряд ли Ракшас настолько наслаждается своей игрой, чтобы опускаться до подобной театральности.

Шрайк еще раз огляделся. Сделал пару осторожных шагов, и, когда рокового выстрела не последовало, направился туда, где остался лежать его болт-пистолет. Продолжая озираться по сторонам, он одним незаметным движением подхватил перепачканное в грязи оружие, ощупал, определяя, насколько оно повредилось – судя по всему, слегка деформировался корпус, но на боеспособности это никак не сказывалось, - и убрал пистолет в набедренную кобуру.

Невидимый противник не спешил показываться, но Шрайка не покидало ощущение, что кто-то смотрит ему в спину.

Продолжая сжимать в руке гладий, Кайваан осторожно развернулся, не переставая оглядываться по сторонам.

Нужно было уходить отсюда. Если Гвардейцы Ворона и правда уже здесь, то нужно предупредить их о планах Ракшаса. Если нет – то надо искать другой путь, чтобы выбраться с Литолакса. Возвращаться к капитану Найшераху уже не было смысла.

Шрайк успел сделать всего один шаг – и ощутил, как ему в затылок уперлось чужое оружие.

\- Брось клинок и подними руки.

Вокс-решетка шлема искажала голос, делала его ниже и глуше.

Но Шрайк слишком хорошо знал его.

И, поднимая руки, он невольно ощутил, как губы растягивает ухмылка.

\- Тебе придется многое объяснить командующему Рикксу, Кайво.

\- Безусловно, - ответил Шрайк со смешком. – Но сначала мне хотелось бы кое-что забрать, если ты не возражаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Тактильная система передачи сообщений – особый язык прикосновений с определенной скоростью и частотой, чаще всего – постукивания пальцем по плечу или руке собеседника. Используются при необходимости соблюдать тишину и не привлекать внимания, при невозможности задействовать язык жестов (например, если собеседник лишен зрения, в частности, из-за ранения).


	8. Chapter 8

\- …Я обещал командующему Рикксу, что принесу ему голову того, кто убил капитана Тунэ - и выполнил свою клятву, - закончил Шрайк. - Жаль, что вы не видели его лица в тот момент, милорд. Это было стоящее зрелище, - добавил он, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Северакс. Его фарфорово-бледное лицо оставалось непроницаемым, но в черных глазах промелькнула насмешливая искорка. – Что произошло дальше, брат-сержант?

\- Об этом я знаю только со слов остальных братьев – меня практически сразу же отправили на борт «Песни теней» и продержали под стражей до самого Освобождения. Но я знаю, что так или иначе западня капитана Найшераха не сработала. Шестая рота почти полностью уничтожила его отряд. Экипаж «Эха ночи» не сразу решился покинуть орбиту без капитана, и «Песня теней» достаточно долго обменивалась с ним любезностями, пока отряд командующего Риккса охотился на тех, кто спустился на планету. «Эхо» было уничтожено. Удрать удалось только самому Ракшасу и кучке его ближайших соратников. Как уж их упустили – об этом лучше спросить не у меня, - Шрайк обернулся к лавкам, на которых сидели его собратья. Риккс спокойно выдержал его взгляд.

\- Мы старались выгнать его из поселка, - ответил командующий, заметив вопросительный взгляд магистра, - чтобы избежать существенных потерь среди гражданских. Ракшас постарался бы забрать с собой как можно больше людей напоследок. Мы не позволили ему этого сделать, но в поселке поднялась тревога, и Найшерах воспользовался ею.

\- И теперь он сможет убить гораздо больше людей, чем убил бы в поселке, - покачал головой Шрайк. – Вы допустили ошибку, командующий.

\- Не тебе осуждать Риккса, Кайваан, - отчеканил Альяс со своего места. – Ты разменял жизни больше полусотни юных имперцев, чтобы воплотить свой план – о котором, как выяснилось, Ракшас знал с самого начала.

\- Я не отрицаю своей вины, - ответил Шрайк и снова повернулся к магистру, - но она не только на моей совести. Выходя на связь с командованием гарнизона Храброй, я запросил не больше двух десятков рекрутов. Командование решило отличиться перед Ангелами Императора и привело больше полусотни.

\- Пятьдесят или двадцать – это все равно смерти, Кайваан, - покачал головой Северакс.

\- Да, - просто кивнул Шрайк, - но мне показалось, что это - оправданная жертва. Пожертвовать малым, чтобы спасти остальной Империум – не такой уж и плохой обмен. Эти мальчишки отдали свои жизни, позволив мне передать сообщение своим собратьям. Они получили исчерпывающие данные о размерах отряда, вооружении, корабле капитана Найшераха и его ближайшем маршруте. Это позволило выследить его, и если не убить, то серьезно обескровить. И если бы мои собратья не допустили ошибку, жертва этих мальчишек не стала бы напрасной.

\- Каким образом ты передал сообщение? – уточнил Северакс. – Учитывая лимит времени и невозможность действовать скрытно…

\- Магнитный накопитель в подошве сапога, - ответил Шрайк. – Пришлось приложить немного усилий, чтобы доработать крепления на кожухе инфокристалла. Я вышел из корабля встретить мальчишек, и кристалл остался на палубе. На нем был маячок ближайшего радиуса действия, и если бы его не засекли системы безопасности станции, то уж точно отыскали бы ремонтные сервиторы. Насколько я знаю, кристалл попал в руки персоналу станции практически сразу же после нашего отлета. Те больше времени потратили на анализ информации и согласование путей ее передачи, и поэтому «Эхо ночи» успело отойти достаточно далеко. Но в целом я могу сказать, что мне повезло.

\- _Fortes_ _fortuna_ _adiuvat_ , - кивнул Северакс. – Император присматривал за тобой. Хотя используемые тобой методы сложно назвать приемлемыми.

\- Мне не оставалось ничего другого, - покачал головой Кайваан. – Спустить Ракшасу убийство капитана я не мог. И никто бы не смог на моем месте, - он бросил короткий взгляд на лавку, то ли на самого Риккса, то ли на сидящего с ним рядом Альяса. – Бездействие моих братьев вынудило меня действовать самостоятельно.

\- Ты обвиняешь их в бездействии, они обвиняют тебя в измене, - Северакс позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться. – Так кто же из вас прав, брат-сержант?

\- Я дал клятву, - пожал обнаженными плечами Шрайк. – Выполняя ее, я нарушил порядки ордена. Но если порядки ордена требуют выбирать между изменой и клятвопреступничеством, то я считаю, что эти порядки необходимо пересмотреть.

По залу прокатился недовольный ропот и шепотки.

\- Твое заявление пришлось братьям не по вкусу, - заметил Северакс. - Ты понимаешь, что подобными словами ты лишаешь себя возможной защиты, брат-сержант?

\- Мне не нужна защита, - ответил Кайваан. - Если я виновен – так тому и быть. В конце концов, мне после смерти будет все равно. Это вам дальше с этим жить, а не мне, - добавил он с улыбкой. – Вам жить - и знать, чего стоят клятвы, данные ордену.

Слушавший его Кибрис едва заметно нахмурился.

\- Что он делает, kheintarae? – тихо спросил капеллан, наклоняясь к Аэвану. – Что он делает, тьма его раздери? Он же собственными руками копает себе могилу!

\- Именно так, - мрачно ответил Аэван, и Кибрис осекся. – Ему нечего терять, Гаарайдо. Все, что удерживало его здесь, он уже потерял.

\- Командующий Риккс, - позвал Северакс, переводя взгляд на лавки. – Есть ли тебе, что добавить в защиту брата-сержанта Шрайка?

Риккс с видимой неохотой поднялся со своего места, избегая встречаться взглядом с Аэваном и Гаарайдо.

\- Боюсь, что мне нечего сказать в защиту, милорд. Брата-сержанта подвергали серьезным проверкам и капелланы, и библиарии нашего ордена. Все они подтвердили его чистоту и отсутствие следов порчи, но все мы знаем, что истинная порча начинается не с прикосновения Хаоса. Тех, кто столетиями угнетал население Киавара и заключенных на Освобождении, Хаос не трогал – их души сгнили без всякого влияния демонов. Кровь более пятидесяти юных имперских душ на руках брата-сержанта Шрайка, чего он сам не отрицает. Он нарушил несколько моих прямых приказов. Он сбежал вопреки всем распоряжениям и добровольно присоединился к банде Найшераха. Несколько месяцев он мог снабжать их информацией о нас и других Имперских войсках, и никто не может сказать наверняка, что Повелители Ночи узнали о нашем ордене и как теперь распорядятся полученными данными.

\- Меня допрашивали библиарии, - мотнул головой Шрайк, не оборачиваясь. – И подтвердили, что я не предавал орден, командующий.

\- Сознательно – возможно, и нет, - ответил Риккс. – Но никто не знает, о чем ты мог проговориться. И уж тем более можно только догадываться, что Найшерах успел извлечь из твоего разума. К тому же, допросы показали, что брат-сержант планирует продолжить охоту за уцелевшими членами банды. И кто может поручиться, что он не планирует сбежать еще раз и присоединиться к ним снова, получив свежие данные о планах ордена?

\- Ты и в самом деле планируешь возобновить поиски капитана Найшераха, брат-сержант? – спросил Северакс, и Шрайк поднял глаза.

\- Это было бы логично, милорд. С данными об ордене, без них – Ракшас опасен. И галактику стоит избавить от подобной угрозы. Для чего еще Бог-Император создавал своих Ангелов, если не для защиты Империума?

Северакс собирался ответить, но в этот момент со своего места встал Альяс.

\- Милорд, я прошу прощения, - поклонился он, - но эту демагогию пора заканчивать. Как вы сами только что убедились, брат-сержант Шрайк – достаточно хороший актер, способный долго жонглировать словами. Не позволяйте ему сбить вас с толку. Он несколько месяцев морочил головы Повелителям Ночи, он обманул имперское командование, обманул собственных собратьев, а теперь хочет, чтобы ему поверили на слово? Кто здесь по-настоящему верит в его раскаяние? – обвел он глазами собравшихся. – Солгавший единожды – солжет и дважды, а Кайваан последние несколько месяцев только и делал, что лгал. Кто пойдет за ним после этого, зная, что он может ударить в спину, если сочтет это необходимым ради собственных интересов? Даже его собственное отделение не сумеет довериться ему в бою, не говоря об остальной роте. Даже сейчас он продолжает провоцировать собравшихся, оскорбляя орден, рассчитывая, что вы его изгоните – и куда он отправится? Обратно под крыло к Найшераху? Кайваан сам сделал все для того, чтобы единственным выходом из сложившейся ситуации стала смертная казнь.

\- Разумные доводы, брат-сержант Альяс, - кивнул магистр, - не могу не согласиться с ними. И все же я могу понять и мотивы брата-сержанта Шрайка. Цели порой могут оправдывать средства. Особенно – учитывая его личную заинтересованность в возмездии.

Шрайк едва заметно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Альяс покачал головой.

\- Смерть капитана стала для меня не меньшей трагедией, милорд. Но я не пошел из-за нее на предательство.

\- Предательство брата-сержанта пока что – только вероятность, - ответил Северакс, - хотя, безусловно, полностью эту вероятность исключать нельзя.

Он жестом велел Рикксу и Альясу сесть, и, сцепив тонкие бледные пальцы в замок, продолжил:

\- Что ж, я выслушал доводы обеих сторон, и протокол велит мне задать лишь еще один вопрос. Кайваан, я знаю, что ты сам отказался от защиты. Но я обязан спросить у собравшихся братьев – есть ли среди них тот, кто согласится стать защитником брата-сержанта Кайваана Шрайка?

Повисла тишина. Несколько мгновений было слышно только, как гудят люмены и вентиляция, да негромко шелестят сухие жесткие перья где-то под потолком.

Кибрис, коротко выдохнув, дернулся было встать, но Аэван придержал его за плечо.

\- Сиди, - одними губами велел он. – Ты не имеешь права.

Кибрис нахмурился и снова уселся на лавку. Реклюзиам не имел права влиять на решения магистра. Тем более, что Гаарайдо не сумел бы назвать себя полностью непристрастным – а принятый примархом протокол запрещал друзьям и побратимам выступать защитниками провинившихся. Ничто не должно было затуманивать взгляд правосудия.

По той же причине не поднялся с места и никто из Шестой роты, хотя Кибрис заметил, как переглянулись братья из собственного отделения Шрайка.

Секунда ползла за секундой, и тишина становилась все более густой, более липкой. Она звенела в ушах и холодила пальцы.

Шрайк неподвижно стоял на месте, в ярком свете похожий на статую из посеревшего мрамора. Он по-прежнему держал плечи прямо, и смотрел прямо на Северакса, но Кибрис видел, как морщинка между его бровей обозначилась резче, а челюсть напряженно поджалась.

И в этот момент раздался шелест и лязг. И тишина лопнула, как мыльный пузырь – братья зашевелились и зашептались, оборачиваясь.

Обернулся и Кайваан. И, не удержавшись, вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Милорд Северакс, - раздался резкий и ясный голос капитана Алерина, - я согласен выступить защитником.

Поднявшись с лавки, Илонар спустился с помоста и вышел в круг света. Его шаги гулким эхом отдавались по всему Обсидиановому залу, черный плащ с алым подбоем развевался за его спиной, как опаленное огнем крыло.

Илонара Алерина, капитана Третьей роты, гораздо чаще называли _Вайа-нейварро_ , «Бичом заблудших». Капитан не один десяток лет провел, охотясь за отступниками и предателями, отвернувшимися от ордена и от Империума. Немало пало от его руки и десантников из других орденов, отрекшихся от долга и от Императора. Почти все свое оружие Илонар получал из рук магистров – и самого Северакса, и двоих его предшественников, - в качестве наград за успешную охоту. Дважды его награждали имперским лавром – одну награду он получил от командования собственного ордена, вторым, кто наградил его подобным образом, стал магистр одного из орденов-наследников.

Встав рядом со Шрайком, Илонар поклонился магистру, прижав кулак к нагруднику.

\- Милорд.

\- Капитан Алерин, - кивнул тот. – Расскажи мне, почему ты согласился встать на его защиту?

Алерин поднял глаза, едва заметно улыбаясь.

\- Сказать по правде, милорд, в моей жизни бывало немало случаев, когда я сам мог бы вот так стоять перед всеми, судорожно выдумывая оправдания используемым мной методам. Чем грязнее и коварнее преступление, тем грязнее и коварнее приходится мстить за него. Все мы понимаем, в каких условиях оказался Кайваан, и на что он пошел, чтобы исполнить клятву, и что ему пришлось вынести за эти месяцы. Но вместо того, чтобы восхититься его верностью долгу, его выдержкой и умением сориентироваться в ситуации, мы обвиняем его в том, чего он еще не совершил, но _мог бы совершить_. А между тем, даже братья-библиарии не дают гарантии, что он это сделает. Да, - он обвел взглядом присутствующих, - не гарантируют они и обратного. Но, как я уже говорил – все мы понимаем, что двигало братом-сержантом. И все мы знаем, каким достойным и благородным десантником был теневой капитан Тунэ. Разве мог такой брат, как он, воспитать лжеца и предателя?

Алерин обернулся к лавкам Шестой роты, и улыбнулся чуть шире, глядя на Альяса. Тот нахмурился и отвел глаза.

\- Занятно видеть, как одного приговаривают к казни за то, за что не единожды награждали другого, - продолжил капитан, оборачиваясь. – Я знаю лучше вас всех, сколько усилий порой требует хорошая месть, и истинно говорю вам – брат-сержант Шрайк проявил себя не самым скверным образом. Особенно – учитывая его молодость. Да, методы, которыми он достигает своих целей, весьма спорные. Да, у него не самый легкий характер и совершенно отсутствуют понятия о приличиях и субординации, - добавил Алерин со смешком, и Кибрису показалось, что Шрайк на этих словах закусил губу. – Но у него благородное сердце, острый ум и огромная готовность к самопожертвованию. Он не боится идти на риск, и остается верен данным ордену клятвам, чтобы ни случилось. Не самые плохие качества для Гвардейца Ворона, не так ли, милорд? Не думаю, что кто-то из братьев стал бы с этим спорить.

Судя по прокатившимся по залу шепоткам, со словами Алерина согласились далеко не все, но никто из присутствующих не стал возражать в открытую.

\- Все, в чем нуждается брат-сержант – это грамотное руководство и мудрые наставления. И я прошу вас о милости, милорд, - капитан почтительно склонил голову, - позвольте мне научить Кайваана более приемлемым методам выполнения клятв, пока он не стал еще одной заблудшей душой, павшей от моего клинка. Я готов взять его в роту под свою личную ответственность.

Вот теперь недовольный ропот зазвучал в зале в открытую.

\- Капитан Алерин! – воскликнул Альяс, вскакивая с места, позабыв о всяком почтении. – Вы понимаете, что потворствуете измене? Забирая в роту потенциального предателя, вы рискуете навеки опозорить ее однажды! Кайваан признал свою вину, но, тем не менее, вы просите перевести его в ветеранскую роту лишь на основании…

\- Арк, мальчик мой, - усмехнулся капитан, поворачиваясь, - тебе не кажется, что я уже достиг того возраста, когда можно принимать решения самостоятельно?..

Щеки Альяса едва уловимо порозовели.

\- Я прошу прощения, капитан, - он поклонился. – Я ни в коем случае не хотел вас оскорбить. Но безукоризненная история вашей роты…

\- …возможно, сумеет стать тем путеводным светом, который выведет Кайваана из мрака невежества, - закончил за него капитан, и Арк, поджав губы, кивнул и снова сел на место. Кибрис заметил, как Риккс что-то тихо прошептал ему, но Альяс покачал головой.

\- Слова сержанта Альяса прозвучали не совсем почтительно, но вполне обоснованно, - заметил Северакс, до этого слушавший Алерина, не перебивая. – На совести Кайваана немало непростительных прегрешений, а вместо этого ты просишь не просто о милости – но о чести, брат-капитан.

\- Я не отрицаю его вины, - ответил тот. – И считаю, что полторы-две сотни хороших плетей брат-сержант вполне заслуживает. Но та вина, которую смогли доказать, не тянет ни на отлучение, ни на казнь. А та, что не доказана – еще не доказана.

Северакс смерил его долгим взглядом, и, наконец, кивнул.

\- Справедливые слова, брат-капитан Алерин. Милость, о которой ты просишь, достаточно велика, но я не могу не принять во внимание твои доводы – и твой огромный опыт в подобных вещах. Брат-сержант Шрайк, - позвал он, - подойди.

Кайваан неслышно направился к подножию обсидианового трона, и опустился на одно колено, низко склонив голову. Отросшие взъерошенные волосы свесились ему на лицо, закрывая глаза. Магистр поднялся с места и спустился по ступеням. Протянув руку, он коснулся затылка Кайваана пальцами и проговорил:

\- Перед лицом братьев по ордену, на глазах у всякой тени, перед лицом Бога-Императора и всех святых Его я говорю – ты не виновен в измене, брат-сержант Кайваан Шрайк. Пусть же слышит всякое ухо и видит каждое око, как ступаешь ты и дальше бок о бок с братьями путем теней. И пусть знает каждый – я услышал слова теневого капитана Алерина и готов исполнить его просьбу.

Кажется, Кайваан вздрогнул. А может быть, Кибрису просто показалось. Северакс же, если и ощутил, как дернулся под его пальцами коленопреклоненный десантник, никак этого не показал.

\- За совершенные же тобой злодеяния ты примешь наказание от рук главного палача, капитана Финнара Инварека. Ровно сто семьдесят раз коснется твоих плеч его плеть правосудия. Запомни каждый удар, брат Шрайк, и не забывай их впредь. Да очистит эта плеть от греха не только твое тело, но и твою душу, чтобы ты мог присоединиться к Третьей роте без груза на совести. Пусть же слышит всякое ухо и видит каждое око, как свершится справедливый суд.

\- Да будет так, владыка, - откликнулся Кайваан, не поднимая головы. – И да прославится в веках ваше милосердие.

Северакс кивнул и убрал руку, отступая на шаг.

\- Да будет так! – объявил он. – На этом я объявляю Суд Теней закончившимся. И смиренно благодарю каждого, кто присутствовал здесь сегодня. Вы свободны, братья.

Зал заполнился шелестом одежд, скрипом брони и гулом разговоров. Братья начали расходиться. Кибрис, вставая с лавки, заметил, как к поднявшемуся на ноги Шрайку снова подошел капитан Алерин. Он что-то негромко спросил, и Шрайк также тихо ответил, едва заметно нахмурившись.

Кибрису и самому было, о чем поговорить с Кайвааном, но в этот момент к капитану и сержанту подошел Северакс. Он жестом велел почетной гвардии не следовать за ними, и, наклонившись, негромко произнес:

\- На пару слов, Кайваан.

\- Милорд, - Шрайк поклонился, и они вместе с магистром скрылись за одной из боковых дверей.

Кибрис проводил их взглядом, и, спохватившись, обернулся, ища глазами Аэвана. Тот дожидался его у дверей, ведущих в обходной коридор. Кибрис поспешил следом за наставником, и только, когда двери в Обсидиановый зал закрылись за их спиной, наконец-то облегченно выдохнул.

\- Кайваану везет, как заговоренному, - заметил он, поравнявшись с Аэваном. Вико не ответил, молча шагая вперед. Покосившись на Аэвана, Кибрис заметил, как тот хмурится.

\- Вы, кажется, недовольны, kheintarae, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно проговорил Гаарайдо. – Сегодняшний суд мог закончиться куда хуже.

\- Не могу сказать, что предпочел бы исход похуже, - ответил Вико, - но и то, что произошло, не вызывает у меня никакой радости. Я не знаю, понимают ли это остальные, и главное – понимает ли это сам Кайваан. Но Корвин принял такое решение отнюдь не из соображений милосердия.

\- Было бы глупо отрицать талант Кайваана, - повел плечом Кибрис. – И Северакс не мог не видеть его потенциал.

\- Именно, Гаарайдо, - хмуро проговорил Вико и коротко оглянулся через плечо. – Боюсь, он рассмотрел потенциал Шрайка гораздо лучше, чем мне бы того хотелось. За годы, проведенные в ордене, Кайво заработал себе определенную репутацию, а этот случай только лишний раз убедил всех в его беспринципности и готовности на любые средства ради достижения цели. В его лице Северакс нашел себе того, кто будет выполнять за него грязную работу. Кому можно поручить спорную миссию и принятие спорных решений, не запачкав при этом собственные руки. Корвин не дурак, он сам прекрасно видит, что Кайваан – опасный противник. С ним нельзя враждовать. Его необходимо либо сделать союзником, либо уничтожить, пока он не набрал силу и влияние. Сегодня Император был милостив, и Корвин выбрал первый путь. Но кто знает, не свернет ли он однажды на второй.

\- Kheintarae?.. – Кибрис остановился, недоуменно нахмурившись, не веря собственным ушам. – Вы же не хотите сказать, что…

Аэван повернулся и взял его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Я знаю, что вы с Кайвааном достаточно близки, чтобы он хотя бы изредка прислушивался к тебе. Я не прошу тебя направлять его – он совершенно неуправляем. Но я прошу тебя, Гаарайдо – присматривай за ним.

Ответить Кибрис не успел. Где-то впереди послышались шаги, и из бокового ответвления коридора показался командующий Риккс. Аэван, обернувшись, кивнул ему, и снова повернулся к воспитаннику.

\- Мне нужно идти, Кибрис.

\- Kheintarae, - почтительно кивнул тот, и Вико, выпустив его, зашагал прочь. Риккс дождался его у поворота, и дальше они пошли по коридору вместе.

Кибрис проводил их взглядом – Аэван, положив Рикксу руку на плечо, что-то негромко, но с жаром заговорил, хотя Эрвон почти сразу же отмахнулся и что-то так же тихо ответил.

Покачав головой, Гаарайдо обернулся, глядя на двери в зал.

Перед переводом в Третью роту Кайваану необходимо будет пройти ряд стандартных процедур, в том числе и заглянуть в реклюзиам на исповедь. Кибрис служил в планетарной поисковой группе, но, как и все капелланы, имел право выступать в качестве личного духовника кого-либо из братьев. Возможно, ему удастся добиться разрешения исповедовать новоиспеченного сержанта Третьей роты самому.

Ему тоже нужно было сказать Кайваану многое.

И оставалось надеяться, что тот услышит хотя бы половину этих слов.


End file.
